Of colours and charms
by cherrylovesherlion
Summary: Ryou thought everything would be back to normal with the Millennium Ring out of his life,but soon finds out he's wrong when he is chosen to lead a group of 5 who are children of the gods themselves.
1. Prologue: The past's tragedy

Cherry: HELLO! I have taken it upon myself to edit my chapter's content.

Onyx: This may delay some stories in the future, but we assure you, we will do this as quickly and as accurately as we can.

Cherry: Just to let you know, this thing has a lot of angst and graphics.

Ryou: These two don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Prologue: The past's tragedy

Tears and sorrow. Those were the only things that described Adio. He looked down at the ground from his sunken knees. And at the woman he loved. She no longer looked as beautiful as the day he met her, but he didn't care. She was still beautiful to him. Her eyes were closed, and usual white wings were black and drenched in blood, much like his own. His usual snow white hair was black, red highlights of blood turning into a sickening crusted brown. A maniacal laugh filled the air, breaking the silence. Aziza tried to move, much to Adio's dismay. Please, don't! He thought. Somehow, she heard him and stopped. Aziza's blood had covered the blue dress she was wearing, her hair a tangled mess of blood and raven. Her usual blue eyes were filled with pain and her nails were chipped, something her mother would disapprove of. The owner of the laugh didn't notice Aziza's movements, and walked to Malik, who was covered in blood as well.

No, not him! The white haired man pleaded silently. His prayers went unheard as the man who caused this walked to him and pulled out a knife. How did we end up here? He thought, tears slipping out of his eyes. He was about to strike, killing his friend, when a platinum blonde feline latched onto his face with his jagged claws. Odji! He let out a yowl of frustration, and swung the cat away from him. Odji's claws slid off of his cheeks and his back slammed against the wall's hard stone. Adio heard a sickening crack and Odji let out a loud cry of pain. Adio cringed and closed his eyes. Let this Nightmare end! Why must his comrades be killed? Seto and Isis were nowhere to be seen. Maybe they were killed before they could get to them.

NO! He refused to believe that! The monster grabbed his knife again after sputtering out curses to Odji. He walked to Malik and plunged the knife into his heart. He stopped breathing instantly, and his green eyes turned back into their original lavender, the pain remaining. Aziza held back a cry of agony at her lover being killed, tears running out her eyes like a river. Their torturer somehow noticed this and walked over to her body. "Well, well. Looks like we got a fighter," he said walking to the girl. She held her hand over her injured shoulder, also where her shoulder strap had snapped in two. "P-please!" She cried, hoping he would spare her and her remaining comrade. Her plea went unheard as the knife plunged into her heart, an earsplitting scream throughout the air. Adio couldn't hold his voice much longer. "NO!" he screamed.

The monster turned in his direction. Adio froze. How could he do this? How could he kill his comrades?

How could he kill his own brother?

Cherry: YEAH…..

Onyx: We warned you.

Ryou: This was…dark.

Cherry: Yeah, I sorta thought about it, but nothing urged me to stop posting this.


	2. Chapter 1: Son of a God?

Cherry: Another rewrite chapter.

Onyx: Yes, and we need to hurry this up. It's late.

Ryou: since when did you care about sleep?

Onyx: Since Cherry got a sunburn at a party today and is cranky about the cramps she has in her legs.

Cherry: I heard that and I own nothing.

Chapter 1:

Brown eyes flickered open lazily at the annoying alarm buzzing off. A pale hand slammed their weight onto the innocent little device, and shut it off. An aggravated sigh escaped the hand's owner. A teenage boy got off of his bed and walked to the closet. He grabbed a white button up with a black uniform jacket and black jeans. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His odd white hair was spiked out in kinds of directions, and seemed more ruffled due to the lack of sleep he got. He sighed. Another day in the now boring life of Ryou Bakura… He thought. He grabbed a brush and worked through the knots and tangles in the white tresses of his hair.

Once he tamed his hair, he grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door. Fresh summer air flowed past him. Too bad it wouldn't stay for long. He walked down the street in sheer silence. Nothing rushed him to the place of dread known as his school. He wanted to enjoy the bit of freedom he had left, at least before Yugi and his party bombarded him with their pity. Ever since the ring had left his life, the boy was no longer the same. His senses had increased, knowing a crazy spirit wouldn't protect him if he were in trouble. He had grown stronger, his figure as well. He wasn't as short as he was when HE was around. He was probably as tall as Odion .(Which is PRETTY dang tall people!) His face had matured over the while the spirit was gone, and his arms had grown more bulk to them. But his eyes seemed to take the biggest change. They were no longer that innocent chocolate brown that people would never sense a killer within. No, they held strength and courage, daring anyone to step out of line. Step out of HIS line.

He walked through the gates of the school, trying to ignore all the girls gawking at him like a rabbit was upon his head. (GOD, I would LOVE to see that!) Haven't they ever seen a guy before? He rolled his eyes at them, unbeknownst to them. "Hey, Ryou!" shouted a familiar annoying voice. Aw, crap… Ryou thought. Did he are turn around? He kept walking, as if he never heard them. "Ryou! He shouted again. He sighed. He couldn't ignore him. It was impossible. He turned and saw Joey Wheeler running towards him with Yugi and Tristan behind them. Tea isn't here, he realized. She hasn't been for awhile, he mused. He mentally shrugged it off. "We've been calling your name for awhile, Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed. Ryou mentally sighed. Please leave, please leave… he silently begged. His prayer went unheard as Joey rambled on and on about how he was gonna tell Kaiba who was boss. Ryou mentally groaned. His name is Seto, not Kaiba! Why does everyone call him that? (*Sigh* Time for a lesson! See, since Kaiba has a wide range of authority over Domino City, they call him by his last name as an honorific in the Japanese version, such as "Kaiba-san" or "Kaiba-chan" for those who needed it to be cleared up.) Thankfully, the bell rang, giving Ryou an escape route.

He only made it halfway to class when a kid ran into him by accident. He was thrown onto his bottom, and he cringed as kids laughed at him silently. He looked up at the person who knocked him over. "Why don't you watch where you're-" He stopped midsentence. It was girl he ran into (Or SHE ran into HIM.), who happened to be blushing heavily. Oh god, not another fangirl! He thought with a mental groan. She gathered her books and scrambled away from him with a silent 'sorry' escaping her lips. He grabbed his things, his normal stoic behavior shattered. His eyes traveled after the girl, his glare boring through her. Can't he have a day without a girl gawking at him like a pair of shoes they want to buy? God, it was so infuriating! He sighed once again, and walked to his classroom in utter silence.

He walked in the room, only to be deemed the center of attention. Again. All the girls gave him a hello at the same time, much to his annoyance. He sat in his seat, and pulled out his book, Cirque du Freak. ('Circus of Freaks' in French and it's an AMAZING book series! Please read it! Don't worry! The series is over so you don't have to wait for new books!) He was at the part where Darren (Main character) and his friend, Steve (Also a main character) go to the cirque to watch the freaks perform and was amazed at the things these people could do. He was even more shocked at the wolf-man that traveled with them! (This is %100 true!) He was so enveloped in his book; he almost didn't notice the girl walk up to him. "Hello," he heard a quiet voice say. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. It was HER. "Sorry I bumped into you earlier. I was in a hurry to get to my classes," She said with a blush. He took this chance to look at her. She had short shoulder length that curled naturally. She had emerald green eyes, matching the necklace around her neck. Her uniform, however, was white instead of pink. The bow remained navy blue,

He didn't answer, his only response to her statement being a turn away. He looked back into the book, reading more about the freaks that performed. He didn't hear any movement, so he assumed she was still there. "Is that Cirque du Freak?" She asked her voice still silent. He looked up at her in surprise. This series was old and nobody had ever heard about it. (This is true! It started in 2001!) He nodded solemnly. "Well, what part are you at?" She asked in a curious tone. Ryou mentally arched a brow. What was she playing at? Fine, I'll play her little game, he thought. "The part where Darren and Steve are at the Cirque du Freak watching the performance. What about it?" he asked. She blushed slightly. "Well, I have to say that's one of my favorite parts," She said, tilting her head slightly in a nervous way. One of? How far in the book was she? "I'd tell you more, but that'd be spoiling the book," She said, rubbing her arm nervously. Ryou smiled. He was going to like this girl.

At the end of the day…

Ryou walked down the hallway with the girl, who he names he learned was Ame, with a huge smile on his face. Everyone looked in shock at the two walking together. GOD, it's like they think we're mating! He thought. Ame stopped walking and sighed. "I have to go," She said, sadness apparent in her voice. Ryou tried not to look disappointed, but it showed anyway. Ame put a hand on his shoulder, a silent goodbye leaving her lips as she walked away. He silently slipped out of the hallway as well, and left the place of his no longer miseries.

His eyes were downcast as he walked on the sidewalk to his home. He sighed. Ame isn't like most girls, Ryou thought. She's shy, she likes literature, and she enjoys having someone to talk to. Not to mention- His thought was interrupted by a loud effeminate scream. "Help me!" They screamed. Ryou's eyes widened in shock, realization hitting him like a wave. It was Ame! He ran to where he had heard the scream, which happened to be an abandoned alleyway. He looked in utter horror as Ame was pinned against a wall, a man undoing her white button up shirt.

"Help me!" She screamed again. Her eyes were screwed shut, her afce showing complete and utter terror. Ryou ran to her, punching the man in the face. He stumbled back in shock, not having time recollect himself as Ryou kicked him back down to the ground. The man stayed on the ground, refusing to be attacked again. Ryou looked to his new friend, only to blush. Her shirt was halfway off and she was buttoning it back up. He quickly looked away and picked up the jacket on the ground. He handed it to her, earning a silent 'thank you'. The man began to move again, much to Ryou's dismay.

He got in a fighting stance, fists ready to fight. The man turned on him, but he was… different. His aura seemed to change, something Ryou found odd. Ame put a hand on her mouth in horror. "Ryou, r-" She never finished. The man let out a laugh. Was he crazy? He ran towards Ryou, only to be kicked in the gut. He sputtered out a curse laced with blood as he fell to his knees. A yell erupted from the man's throat, startling Ryou. The man grabbed his head and swung it back and forth. What was happening? "N-NO! Master, I-I'm s-sorry!" He yelled. A black nine appeared on his forehead, making his yell louder. "What the hell…?" Ryou asked no one.

The man stopped, standing up. He looked up, revealing his eyes. They were coal black, emotionless and dull. "Stupid servants. Want something done, you have to do it yourself," he muttered darkly. Ryou's eyes widened. His voice seemed to have grown another, like…He was being possessed. Ryou remembered what that was like all too well. "Who are you?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing. The man let out a dark laugh, sending shivers down Ryou's spine. "Who I am is not of importance now. I want you to know though," He started, looking over to Ame. "You might want to watch your precious Ame. Bad things happen to those who defy me."

His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Ame. "Don't you even dare!" he hissed darkly. Ame put her hand on his arm. "Ryou…" She whispered. He stepped forward, Ame's hand slipping off his arm lightly. She shrank back a little, slightly hurt. "And what will you do about it? You're but a mere mortal!" He said howling with laughter. Ame stepped forward, confidence in her strides. "That's not true," She said defiantly. Ryou looked at her in utter confusion. What was she talking about? She put her hands in a prayer position, a chant escaping her lips.

"_**Where evil has the greatest sway,**____**  
><strong>__**and the light of good is turned away, **__**  
><strong>__**the darkness shall be pushed from sight, **__**  
><strong>__**and cringe in the fear, of thy Demigod's Light!"**_

A bright light emitted from Ame, making Ryou shield his eyes from the brightness. When the light subsided, Ryou opened his eyes. But the thing he saw before him wasn't an innocent school girl. No, it was an Egyptian warrior who stood before him. Her hair had grown to her hips, the curls practically yanked out. Her uniform had been replaced by a white knee length dress that flared out. (Like Mana's in Season 5.) In her hand was an a silver encrusted with gold details of heavenly wings, a silver quiver at her waist. Her green eyes had changed drastically, all the color drained out of them. Her irises held silver petals instead of emerald, the stone around her neck shining the same color. On her wrist, however, was what caught Ryou's attention. It was a white chain with a small wing attached on it.

"You can stop staring now," She said in a harsh tone. Ryou turned away quickly, trying hard to hide a reddening on his face. Something burned against Ryou's wrist, snapping back into reality. The burning seemed to lessen as he noticed it. He pulled his sleeve up, revealing a black chain similar to Ame's with a wing on it. "What in the-"His thoughts were cut off by a darkness enveloping him"hell?" he finished. "Ryou," Said a deep booming voice. "I am Amun, King of the gods and you are my son, and you are the leader of the Ancient *Adofos of Egypt.

Cherry: And the Chapter has ended. I give credit to my brother, Akins, it means brave, who helped me out with this chapter

*(Means fighters I think.)


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Ame!

Chapter 2: Enter Ame, The warrior of White!

The blonde haired girl put her hands into a prayer position and whispered something. Her hair turned back into its curly and shoulder length composure, her white uniform reappearing. Her arrows had completely disappeared, her bracelet no longer glowing. He was confused and unaware of what could happen next. Was a demon going to pop out of her too?

He shook off his shock and worry, wanting answers. "You are not a normal person, Ryou," She said closing her eyes. "What do you mean exactly?"He asked. She opened them. "Again, you are not a normal person, Ryou Bakura." The fluffy haired teen crossed his arms.

"I realized that after I sliced a spirit in half."

She sighed. "Your role in this is something even the gods can't comprehend." She whispered. He rose a brow. Was this chick a nutcase? She frowned, as if reading his mind. "I am NOT crazy!" She shouted. Ryou took a step back in surprise. She can read minds? He thought.

"All demigods can, you baka!"She hissed. Demigods? What in the heck is going on here? She sighed. "Sorry. I'm very frustrated because I had to fight alone for so long. I'm glad I found you."She said, a small smile coming onto her red lips. She closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath. "Ryou, you are the child of a god and are part of a prophecy to save the world like I am," She said. For some odd reason, Ryou believed her.

It can't be weirder than Battle City, he thought. The blonde opened her eyes. "My name is Ame, and I am the daughter of Hathor, the goddess of beauty and love," She said. Its shows too, he thought. Ame blushed deeply. Ryou remembered she could read minds. "Um…"He said, a sweat drop appearing by his head.

Another thought came into Ryou's mind. "What happened about our bracelets back there?" He asked, eyeing the now black bracelet on his wrist. Ame looked at hers, eyes looking at the simple piece of jewelry that was behind their transformations. "They hold the power to hold back our powers and increase them." She answered. He rose a brow. "Then how come before I got it, nothing weird has been happening?"He asked.

It was Ame's turn to raise a brow. "You were in possession of the Millinnium Ring for a short while, weren't you?" She asked. He growled in memory of that thing. "Short while? He took 3 years of my life, and threw them away! Thanks to him, my friends don't even look at me the same anymore!" A look of anger on his face. Realization hit him like a tidal wave. Is that why he had changed when the ring had gone?

"And he's the reason you weren't going power crazy when you merely a teenager with hormones."

Ryou looked at her. "Don't tell me I have to thank that jerk." He groaned. Ame giggled. Another question popped into Ryou's head. "Which god exactly?" he asked.

"Amun, the king of the Egyptian gods. There are others."

Ryou rose a brow." How many others?" he asked. She walked to him. "Four. And we have to fa=ind them." She said. "Why? I figured the gods kept track of all their children."

"They do. We're not very sure who the other holders are though."

"Then how are we going to find them?"

Ame sighed. "All in due time, Ryou. They will come to us, I assure you."

Ryou sighed and looked at himself before asking Ame, "Can you tell me something?" Ame looked at him again. "Yes?" He motioned to his whole body. "How do I get my clothes back?"

Cherry: There. Last chapter you got to see Ryou shirtless and now you gt to find out his role in the prophecy!

Onyx: Do we get to be in the story?

Ryou: Later, Onyx. Speaking of which, Cherry have decided to have some of her loyal reviewers to have their own character in this fic! All you have to do is fill in the thing below!

Name:

Personality:

Catchphrase:

Age:

Child of which god or goddess(Because this is a fic where Ryou and my OCs are children of gods so THERE!

Siblings(If any):

In love with:

Loved by:

Fighting skill(NO DUELING!ITS TOO HARD TO WRITE!):

Details:

Cherry: HAVE FUN AND NO FLAMES,OR I'LL HAVE NIGHT(NightOwl572) THROW YOU IN THE DUGEON WITH PEGASUS AND HIS FUNNY BUNNY PLUSHIE!

Onyx: OR,or….I could hug them. :D

Ryou: Onyx, if you do that, we could go to jail.

Onyx: I respect your decision .

Me and Ryou: -.-''' Let's sign off now….


	4. Chapter 3: The Servants and Demigods

Cherry: HELLO READERS!

Onyx: Remember last chapter when we said you could make your own characters?

Ryou: Well, one of our wonderful reviewers and friend NightOwl572 has made a great character known as Night!

Cherry: YEP! Don't worry my faithful readers! The character making thing is still open! Please do have fun with it!

Onyx; Go to the last chapter to find out how to make your character!

Ryou: Cherry and Onyx do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Marik: ON WITH THE FIC!

All: HOW DID U GET IN HERE?

Chapter 3: The Servants and Demigods

After the "incident", Ryou and Ame had begun to spend more time with each other. One day, a note was found in his locker. It was a small envelope with a sticker sealing it. It was a rose. Ryou opened it. On it was beautiful cursive writing that said, "Meet me behind the school at four," with a Smiley face on it sticking it's tongue out.

Definitely not Ame. Ryou shrugged. What could possibly happen?

At four….

Ryou walked to the back of the school, his white hair swishing behind him. He stopped when he saw an dark owl fly over into the alley. "The heck…?" He asked no one. He shrugged and walked into the alleyway, only to see a girl in uniform with the same owl perched on her arm.

She had curly blonde hair that reached mid back and leaf green eyes, the uniform without a bow and the skirt was replaced with a pair of jeans. She looked around 15, her eyes intent on the owl. She looked up at him, eyes playful. "I see you got my note." She said. The owl flew away onto a perch. Ryou was taken off guard when she leaped at him head on. He ducked just in time to realize something.

She was possessed.

He didn't have time to think when she pulled out a sword and swung at him. He dodged in time, a strand of hair falling to the earth. It took Ryou to realize her sword was made of plants. Her hilt was pure forest green, the blade a brilliant brown. Her hair turned darker and darker, matching that of bark. She tackled him to the ground, sword at his neck.

Ryou desperately gasped for air, the sword cutting off his oxygen. "Millennium Metamorphosis!" He shouted as loud as he could. It could not have helped him soon enough. His eyes turned into that brilliant onyx black, his cloak on his shoulders and kilt around his waist. His onyx black sword appeared at his waist.

He pushed her off, his demigod strength running through his veins. He took her off guard, and she dropped her sword. He quickly grabbed it, and as she got up, he held them against her neck in the shape of a X. She looked surprised, but then relaxed.

"Well done, son of Amun." She said. Ryou rose a brow. "How do you know that?" he asked. "Because she's a demigod too." Said a voice behind him. Ryou turned and saw Ame standing there a few feet behind, hands crossed over her chest. "Wait-WHAT?" he said shocked. He put the swords down, and turned fully to her.

The girl laughed. "Oh your dad, you should've seen your face when I charged at you!" She said holding her knees to keep herself up. Ryou rose a brow. "It was a test, and you passed." Ame said, smiling. Ryou stepped closer. "Test? What test?" He asked. The blonde girl smirked. "To see if you could make it on your own in a fight! DUH!" She said. The owl from earlier flew to her, and she held her arm out for him to land on.

Ame walked to the two. "Oh yeah! I didn't introduce you two! Ryou, this is Night, the daughter of Geb, the god of earth." She said gesturing to the fifteen year old. Night smiled and held out her hand. Ryou took it and shook it firmly. The owl turned its head completely around for no apparent reason. "And this is Night's companion and servant Pac-Man."(because you like Pac-Man!)Ame said. Ryou rose his brow yet again.

"Servant?" he asked. "Yes. I guess I forgot to tell you." Ame said. She whistled and then a beautiful dove appeared, landing on her shoulders. Ryou was so shocked, he even moved his hand to touch it. The bird screeched and did something that made Ryou yelp.

"What happened?" Night asked. "It pecked my finger!" he shouted holding his finger. Night smirked, and snickered. "Wipe that smirk off your face!" He said. Night smiled even more, and fell over laughing. Ryou looked at her like she was crazy. He looked at Ame. She sweat dropped. "Yeah…We don't know." She said.

"Anyway, each demigod is given a guardian and servant animal, each being different in its own way. I forgot to get yours. I left him at the hall demigods." She said. Night got up off the ground in a instant. "THE HALL OF DEMIGODS? Can I come too?" She asked. Ame sighed. "I don't see why not." She said. Ame grabbed Ryou's hand and Night's. "Here we go." She said. In a flash of light, the three disappeared.

Ryou saw that they were in a LONG hallway with doors along the walls. Each door had a name and hieroglyphics upon the wooden surface. "This way. We have to be quiet though." She said. Ryou looked at her and whispered, "Why?"

"Because we're in-"

A loud yell was heard. It came from Night. A skeleton rat ran across her foot, freaking her out. A door slammed open, a dark aura surrounding a black haired girl. "Anubis's hall." She finished.

Cherry: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH,I am so evil! HA HA HA!

Onyx: YEP! HA HA HA!

Ryou: Yeah…

Cherry: LATERS!


	5. Chapter 4: Of Onyx and guardians

Cherry: Hello everyone!

Onyx: Last chapter, we left you with a cliffhanger, but we're being generous by making several chapters and updating!

Ryou: Aren't you tired?

Cherry: Little bit! My brother gets the computer for the day while I get it at night, where I can concentrate!

Ryou: *sigh* Anyway, we would love to thank Stella Caden for cameoing as Alexandra! Or Alexa for short.

Cherry: Before I forget, I would also like for you to tell me what your guardian animal is.

Onyx: Thank about last chapter…

Ame: The two crazies called Onyx and Cherry do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
>_<p>

Chapter 4: Of Onyx and guardians

Night froze. "Craaaaaap…" She whispered. Ryou glared at her from the corner of his eye. The black haired female growled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why is it that every time I want to have a nice nap, SOMEONE always annoys me?" She hissed. Ame stepped forward. "Onyx, I am sorry if we disturbed you, but your pet rat Cornelius ran across Night's foot." Ame said, her eyes showing no fear.

Onyx stopped listening after she saw Ryou. "Why hello handsome." She said. Night frowned and ran in front of Ryou(Who happened to still be wearing his transformation outfit…). "Uh, yeah. We're sort of in a hurry, so can you please move along back to your bed where you were, you know, NAPPING?" She asked.

Onyx ignored her and said, "So you're the warrior of black I heard so much about. Cuter than I thought too…" She said. Ame went in front of the "Cute warrior" and got in Onyx's face. "We REALLY need to go and get Ryou's guardian animal I left in my room, so can you-?" She was cut off by a loud voice.

"Lady Onyx, we have business to attend to." A small red cat walked out of Onyx's chamber. Onyx groaned. "Fine." She said turning and walking away. She looked over her shoulder and said with a wink, "We're not done yet, hot stuff."

Ryou let out a shudder, thanking the gods that she left. "Let's go," Ame said. She walked away Night close behind. Ryou was about to change back but Night said, "Stay like that. You look better." Ryou lightly blushed. Wonderful, now the girls here think I'm cute… He thought. They made it to the Hall of Seshat, a young 15-year old girl walking by with a book in hand. She was a petite figure, standing at only 5'2. She had long, curly, auburn hair and skin the color of peanuts. Her eyes were garnet brown. She was so intent on finishing the book, she didn't see Ryou and accidently bumped into the white haired teen.

"Sorry…" She mumbled before rushing away, a blush creeping onto her face. Ryou instantly changed back, forgetting about Night's plea to stay that way. Night frowned, but kept walking. It was then Night shouted, "WE'RE AT THE HALL OF LOVE NOW!" Ryou looked at her like she was crazy for what seemed the millionth time.

Ame face palmed and sighed. "Yes, we are Night. Yes we are…" She said before walking to a door Ryou assumed hers. She opened it and a black husky jumped out and tackled Ryou to the ground. Ryou let out a yelo and the dog started licking his face.

Night smiled. "AW, he likes you!" She said. Ryou got up and held the small dog in his arms like a kid. It was so-so- so CUTE! He had little brown eyes and a small meatball-like nose. The dog wriggled out of his grip and start licking his face again while Ryou started laughing.

Ame started giggling and smiled. "Isn't he cute?" She said. Night tried to pet the puppy and it tried to BITE her! "Yeesh, I just wanted to pet you, but fine be that way." She said crossing her arms. Ryou put the dog down, and it started pawing at his pant leg and wagging its little tail.

"D'aawwwwwww…" Said a voice. They turned and saw a woman with green eyes much like a cat's, but her hair resembled a velvet red cupcake. (OMNOMNOMNOM! Hey, this isn't a cupcake!)"Hello, Chie(Wisdom in Japanese)." Chie smiled even more. She walked to the dog, only to be growled at. She looked at Night. "Guardian?" She asked.

"Yep,"

"Figured,"

"Anyway…" Ame said. A sudden scream was heard. A young girl ran into the hall, a large wound on her shoulder. Blood seeped onto the clean white floor, shock in the air. Ame ran to the girl and held her close. "Tenshi, what happened?" She asked. Tenshi's grip on her sister's shirt tightened.

"Come quick…The black rose…She has struck again…" She rasped out before passing out. Ame picked up the girl and handed her to Chie. "Get her medical help, STAT." She said before running off. Ryou and Night ran after her. One question ran through his mind:

Who was the black rose?

Cherry: DONE!

Onyx; Chapter 5 will be up soon.

Ryou: Sorry if your part wasn't good enough Stella!


	6. Chapter 5:The Attack of the Black Rose!

Cherry: HELLLO AGAIN!

Onyx: the reason we're updating so often is because we want to get this story as far as we can before summer ends!

Ryou: Last chapter, we found out that the Hall of Demigods was attacked by a strange person called "the Black Rose"!

Cherry: THAT and we are welcoming a new OC from NightOwl572!

Ame: Cherry and Onyx do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 5: The Attack of Black Rose!

Ryou, Ame , and Night rushed to the beginning of the hall only to see chaos. Black petals flowed in every direction, one catching Ryou's cheek. Ryou winced at the fresh cut on his face, and put his sleeve on it to stop the bleeding.

The storm seemed to calm slightly, revealing a figure in black. On her face was a red mask, black markings adorning both her cheeks. A long flowing black cloak blew in the wind, making it look dramatic. The figure wore a black dress with a red rose on her shoulder. Her hair was an onyx black, going all the way to her waist.

"My, my, my. What a welcoming party." She said with sarcasm dripping onto the petal covered floor. Night stepped forward. "Why are you doing this? What has the gods done to you to anger you?" She asked. No joking here. Night was dead serious. The Black Rose let out a loud evil laugh.

"Poor, naïve Night. Haven't you guessed it? I am here for those two," She said pointing to Ame and Ryou. Ryou stiffened. "Oh crap." He said. Night flared a bright red. "To heck you will!" She said holding her hands up. The petals on the ground surrounded her like a force field, and then she turned to face the Black Rose.

The petals launched straight at her. Suddenly the petals stopped. Night strained to keep her powers going, but the Black Rose pushed her to her limits. Night fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Night!" Ryou shouted. He ran to the girl, but was stopped by the Black Rose surrounding him with all her petals of death.

She smirked, sending shivers down Ryou's spine. A arrow shot through the petals, breaking them apart. "Night!" Shouted a voice. A boy around 16 jumped into the scene, a sword at his waist and bow and arrows in hand.

He had black hair, white running through his hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a ancient Egyptian warrior wear, and he was FURIOUS.

He ran past Ryou and went to his knees. "Night? Are you alright? Night!" he shouted. Night opened her eyes slightly. "Akito?" She said. Akito smiled and then turned to Ryou. "Get her out of here." He ordered. Ryou ran to his side and picked up Night bridal style.

Ryou down the halls, Ame close behind. Ryou ran into the infirmary(With the help of Ame) and placed Night on a bed. "Stay here." He said before running out with Ame to the battlefield. Akito and the Black Rose were in the middle of a heated battle, each giving it their all.

Ryou and Ame at the same time shouted, "Millennium Metamorphosis!" They changed into their fighting forms, and ran towards TBR. Ryou unsheathed his sword and swung head-on. She easily dodged and grabbed the sword.

"Pathetic." She said before throwing him to the wall. Ryou felt his breath leave his body and his spine felt large amounts of pain. Ame screamed and Ryou opened his eyes. Ame was being held by a giant vine with giant thorns sticking out. TBR laughed like a maniac, and that wicked, twisted smirk was still plastered on her face.

"Resistance is futile! You shall remember me as the Black Rose!" She shouted with a laugh. Suddenly, an auburn blur ran in front of Ryou and tackled TBR to the ground. It was that girl he bumped into earlier! TBR pushed her off of her and they got into an all-out fight.

A flash of light stopped them all dead in their tracks. A figure walked into the room. She had black hair and green eyes, cat ears perched upon her head. A long black tail swished behind her impatiently as she walked to the Black Rose. TBR hissed. "This isn't over!" She shouted. She grabbed the edge of her cape and pulled it in front of her.

She was gone.

Akito looked like he was about to run after her, but the woman stopped him. "It's not use, Akito. She's gone." She said. He growled, but suddenly he blinked and looked around him. "What happened?" He asked. Ryou rose a brow. "You don't remember anything? But you just…" He was cut off by Ame.

"He has no memory of battle, Ryou." She said. Shock left Ryou's body, but then another question ran into his mind. "Who was that exactly?" he asked.

Silence.

The cat woman sighed and closed her eyes. "She's my daughter." She said. Ryou didn't find it all that shocking. "And?" he asked. Ame turned to him, disbelief visible. "Ryou! This is Bastet, the goddess of cats!"

Cherry: OMG WUT?

Onyx: OH SNAP! The character thing is still open, but message us your OC and details so we have more "Surprises for our wonderful reviewers and readers!

Ryou: not only that, but our authoress has decided to add a theme song and guardian animal category so we can find out what to put in our story without guessing and upsetting our readers!

Ame: and if it doesn't get any better, Cherry is going to update as SOON as she can!

Cherry: MORE CHAPTERS BABY!

All: HAVE A NICE DAY OR NIGHT!


	7. Chapter 6: WHAT! Marik knows her!

Cherry: HELLO!

Onyx: Let's do this!

Ryou: Last chapter we found out The Black Rose is the daughter of Bastet!(Goddess of cats! YEAH! )

Ame: No we have a question: What is the Black Rose's motive for destroying me and Ryou?

Onyx: we do NOT own YUGIOH!

All: ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 6: WHAT? Marik knows her?

Ryou was bothered for next few days. What was her motive for killing me and Ame? He thought. He sighed. I need to stop worrying. Nothing bad is going to happen… he told himself. But no matter hwo many times he said that, he knew it wasn't true.

School was uneventful, as usual. Ryou walked into his apartment and saw he had a voicemail left for him. It was an unknown number. He pressed the button and heard a voice he hoped he would never hear again.

"Hey Ryou! It's me, Marik!"

Ryou was about to press the 'delete' button when Marik said, "Don't you dare press that delete button!" Ryou jerked his hand back. "Anyway, Odion, Ishizu and I are coming to Domino for a PERMANENT transfer!" Ryou's eyes widened. "WHAT?" He shouted.

"I need to talk to you about something, though. Meet me at down town square around six. Later!" The message ended. Ryou groaned loudly. "Aw man! Now Night and I can't go to the arcade!"

At six…

Ryou walked to downtown square, a blank look on his face. He saw a platinum haired teenager looking out into space when he reached his destination. He smiled and waved." Hey Marik!" he shouted. Marik looked in his direction and smiled back.

"Hey Ryou!" he said running to his friend. Marik's smile faded and sighed. "Ryou, we need to talk." He said. Ryou stopped smiling and walked along his friend's side. "Ryou, have you read the news lately?" He asked. Ryou shook his head.

Marik sighed. "Well, there has been several reports about attacks throughout the city by someone called the Black Rose." He said. Ryou's breathe hitched in his throat. Marik kept going on. "And I know who it is." He said.

Ryou's eyes widened. "Who?" He asked, grabbing his friend's shoulders. Marik looked shocked. "What is it? Do you KNOW the Black Rose?" he asked. Ryou sighed. "Marik, I have something to tell you." He said.

After explaining…

Marik was shocked. "So wait. She's the daughter of Bastet?" he asked. Ryou nodded. Marik sighed. "My turn for explaining, isn't it?" he asked. Ryou nodded. Marik sighed. "Her name is Nieme. And she was one of my Rare Hunters." He said.

You could literally hear his jaw hit the ground in shock. "WHAT?" He shouted. Marik winced slightly. "Okay, loud." He said rubbing his ear. Ryou took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just shocked. Did you know about her powers?" He asked. Marik's eyes widened. "You know? Did she use them on you?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Let's just say, thanks to her I need a chiropractor." Ryou said. Marik sighed. "Here's the story…"

Flashback

Marik was sitting in his usual seat at the hideout, holding his Millennium Rod. Six figures appeared below him and bowed. New recruits. Marik stood and inspected each and everyone of them. None seemed out of place. Except, one that is.

Black locks spilled from the cloak's hood, catching his attention. Marik walked to the figure and pulled back the hood. It was a teenage girl. She had a mask on her face revealing her lips, but hiding her eyes from him. Did he dare take off her mask? His hand slowly went to touch it when she said, "Touch it, you die."

Marik didn't listen and proceeded to take off the mask. She grabbed his hand twisted it. "I thought I said, touch it , you die?" She hissed. She let go of his hand and pulled him by the collar. "Understand?" She hissed in his ear. Marik was frozen.

She was making a mockery in front his new recruits! How dare she? Marik was PISSED right then and there. She let go and walked off. "So am I hired?" She asked at the door.

Later on…

Marik and the rest of hunters called the girl "The Black Rose" after she arrived. One day, TBR went to Marik's room for a report. She knocked on the door and Marik opened it. "Yes?" he asked. "Master Marik, we have located Slifer the Sky Dragon." She said. Marik smirked. "Excellent. You may go." He said. She was about to walk away, but slipped.

Marik caught her before she landed on the ground. It was then TBR looked Marik in the eye though her mask. She slowly leaned foward, and not thinking kissed him. She was shocked to see he was actually kissing her back.

The two wrapped their arms around each other, and she ran her fingers through his hair. Marik's hand slowly went to her mask but he hesitated. She put her hand on his and moved it towards her mask. He obeyed and pulled her mask off.

He didn't even have to look at her to know she was beautiful. He held her closer and ran his hands down her back. (I am sorry if this is a little sappy or weird for some of you…) "Master Marik, I cam e to tell you- OH DEAR RA!" Said a voice.

The two turned their heads to see none other than Odion standing there with a shocked look on his face. He slowly backed away, a sweat drop on his head. "I'm just going to leave…" he said before walking out the room.

Nieme started to giggle, making Marik smile.

End Flashback

"YOU DATED?" Ryou shouted.

Cherry: I felt this was a good place to finish writing.

Ryou: No doubt! This is the third page!

Onyx: Anyway, sorry about the mushy gushy stuff around the end of the flashback! I was SO against it!

Marik: I wasn't…

All: -.-'''

Cherry: Anyway, I would like to say thanks to NightOwl572 for being my friend and reviewer! (Mostly friend! )

Marik: And I'm glad to be a part of this story!

Ryou: -.- full of yourself much?

Marik: SHUT UP!

Ryou: YOU SHUT UP!

Onyx: THAT'S IT!*Throws Marik and Ryou into the dungeon*

Cherry: WTF MAN? I need them for the story!


	8. Chapter 7: Confronting theTruth?

Cherry: Man, this is getting tiring!

Onyx: DON"T STOP WRITING!

Ryou: Cherry, you have to lay off the sugar…

Cherry: WHY?

Ame: because you had an AWFUL dream that me, Ryou, Nieme, Marik and Ishizu were doing the Hare Hare Yukai!

Cherry: 0.0 You're so right.

Chapter 7: Confronting the…Truth?

Ryou and Marik walked out of the apartment, a pair of eyes watching them. When they walked down the street, a figure in a black cloak walked in front them. "You're in the way." Ryou said, eyebrows furrowing. The figure launched straight at them, a knife in its hand. Ryou was tackled down, the knife at his throat. In the process, the hood fell off the figure's head.

Marik's eyes widened. It was Nieme! She had her mask on her face, so he couldn't see her eyes. He tried to run to them, but a voice stopped him. "Don't even think about it!" A blonde haired girl ran in. Her hair went to her shoulders and it was VERY curly. She was wearing a dress that went to her ankles, and white peep toe shoes. Marik looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you insane?" Shouted another voice. Another girl ran in, a boy behind her. She too had curly blonde hair, but it went to her waist instead. The boy beside her had black hair with white running through it and gray eyes. "Akito, Night!"The girl shouted. Night smirked. "Rule # 32 of survival: Never go alone!" She said. Akito nodded. "C'mon Ame, let's kick some butt!" He said.

Marik held his hands up. "Whoa, don't hurt her!" he said. Night turned in his direction. "And you are?" she asked. Marik sighed. "My name is Marik, and that girl over there happens to be someone I CARE about!"He said. Night rose a brow. "You're Marik? So you're the jerk who made Ryou miss hanging out with me!" She said, fist ready to hit.

Akito went between the two. "Calm down Night! Yeesh." While they argued, Nieme had gotten Ryou up with the knife at his neck. "If you want to see him alive, you'll meet me at the Domino docks." She said before walking off with Ryou as hostage.

Marik's eyes widened. That wasn't Nieme's voice.

At the docks…

Nieme held Ryou tightly, making him slightly uncomfortable. Marik and the others arrived in a matter of seconds, Marik in the lead. "You're here." 'Nieme' said. Marik stepped forward. "Why don't you cut the act and tell me who you really are!" He shouted. Nieme frowned. "It's me Marik. Don't you remember me?" She asked. Marik growled. "Who ARE you?" He hissed.

Nieme dropped the knife, and threw Ryou to the side. A black saber tooth tiger walked out, a growl escaping its jaws. "Watch him." She hissed. She walked to Marik. "Does this remind you of anything?" She asked before kissing him. Marik's eyes widened in shock. This wasn't Nieme. Her kisses were WAY more passionate. "Aw, sick!" Night shouted covering her eyes. Ame and Akito sweat dropped.

Nieme pulled away and frowned. "You still don't believe me?" She asked. Marik shook his head. Akito tackled her to the ground and pinned her down. "WHO ARE YOU?" He shouted. Night ran next to him and smacked him in the face. "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF FOOL!" She shouted, causing everyone to sweat drop.

Marik looked to Ame. "Are they always like this?" He asked. Ame sighed. "Welcome to the world of crazy that I know all too well." She said. Nieme threw Akito off of her and started to fight Night. Night dodged a kick to the head, and attempted to punch Nieme in the arm. Nieme grabbed her fist, but was thrown off Night pushing her down. Night held her down. "Now to take off this mask!" She said before ripping off the mask.

Marik gasped. This WAS Nieme, but she was being controlled! "I know that look all too well…" He said. All eyes were on him. "Her mind is being controlled by someone. And I know who that someone is." He said. Ryou, who had miraculously got away from the tiger, looked him dead in the eye. "You don't mean…" he started. Marik nodded.

"Who wants to go on a trip to the Shadow Realm with me?"

Cherry: DONE! *Does the snoopy happy dance while singing Celebration Time*

Onyx: O…Kay? Anyway, I would like to repeat that we would like for you to MESSAGE us your ideas now, but we would still appreciate it if you reviewed still!

Ryou: Have fun!

Ame: and be fair!

All: BYE


	9. Chapter 8: Two new warriors!

Cherry: hello, again.

Onyx: why didn't you update yesterday?

Ryou: She had an unexpected LONG visit with her cousin…

Cherry: AND my mom forgot to pay the cable so we're stuck with no internet until she pays.

Ame: Anyway, last chapter Marik found out Nieme was being mind controlled by a certain someone from his past.

Marik: AND, this chapter we're taking a unexpected visit to the Shadow Realm!

Cherry: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And neither does Onyx!

All: ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 8: Two new warriors?

Ryou and the other reluctantly went to a place he had barely made it out of once: The Shadow Realm. He was all alone with his yami and Marik. Worse. Moments. Of. His. Life. The six teens walked around in the swirling darkness, searching for one person and one person alone: Malik.

They reached a familiar area: the graveyard. Ryou remembered those moments all too well.

Flashback

Ryou was walking alongside Marik, his yami floating beside him in his spirit form. He saw a graveyard and shuddered. His yami laughed. "Afraid that the ghosts will get you?" He asked with a cold hearted laugh. Ryou reluctantly went into the area, and heard Marik yell. He was disappearing! Ryou and Bakura looked at each other. "What just happened?" The hikari asked. Bakura frowned and looked where Marik was.

"A shadow game has started and Marik is one of the stakes." He said. The two waited patiently and a piece of Marik appeared one by one until it was his whole body, except for his left eye. Suddenly, Marik switched places with Malik. Bakura smirked. "Ha! Your weaker half took control again!" He shouted with a laugh.

Malik growled. "You may win this time Bakura. But heed my words, I will get my revenge!" His left eye reappeared and he yelled. "NO!" He shouted. Ryou and Bakura started to fade. They were coming back! "Enjoy your stay!" Bakura shouted before completely disappearing with Ryou beside him.

End Flashback

"Ryou? RYOU?" Night said waving her hand in front of Ryou. Ryou blinked. Did he zone out? "Sorry." He said. The blonde haired teen put her hand on his shoulder. "You were thinking about Bakura weren't you?" She asked. Ryou blinked. How did she know?

Night sighed. "I take your silence as a yes." She said before dragging him to the rest of the group. Ryou was the first in through the gate. Nothing changed. It was still dark and gloomy, reminding him of the day his mother and sister died. He sighed. He had to forget the past. But how could he forget about those three horrifying years of being a freak to everyone?

A voice broke the deafening silence. "Well, well. Long time no see." A figure walked out of the shadows, a royal purple cape flowing behind him. Night sighed. "Really? A cape?" She asked. The figure stopped and eyed Nieme who was standing next to Marik with a blank look on her face. "I see you've brought back my pet." He said. Marik wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What do you want with her?" Ryou asked, stepping up. Malik's eyes widened slightly. "Bakura? I thought you dropped off the face of the earth a couple months ago?" He asked. Ryou stiffened. Did he really look him? The monster who took away his life? Ryou crossed his arms over his chest. "No, you fool. The names Ryou, and you should know that by now." He hissed. Malik realized his mistake and saw the difference between the two.

"That's right. You were the host for the tomb robber weren't you?" he asked. Ryou's eyes narrowed. "I'm aware of when three years of my life was taken away from me, Malik." He hissed. Marik watched as his friend told off his yami. Where had this courage come from? Last time they met, Ryou was soft spoken and shy.

Now he was… Brave. Malik's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that any way to treat the ruler of the Shadow Realm?" He asked. Ryou and Marik exchanged looks. They were thinking the same thing: Oh crap. Night stepped forward. "Why don't you answer our question before we answer yours?" She hissed. "What Nieme's use for me is NONE of your concern! The real question is why you're here." He hissed. Night narrowed her green eyes and stepped back and whispered to Ryou. "Can we kill him?"

Ryou shook his head. "Sadly, no." he whispered. Malik held up his hand and Nieme started to move to his will. She held up her hand and a great force pushed everyone back. Night ran against her will, but was punched in the gut. She doubled over in pain and groaned. "No…Fair…"She hissed, before getting up. Her hair turned into the color of bar and her eyes turned into a frightening emerald.

She and Nieme kept fighting while Marik felt something com over him. An unknown power swelled within him and his eyes turned into a wonderful color of green. A green streak appeared in his platinum locks, his citizen clothes disappearing. A green kilt appeared at his waist with matching emerald knives and a green cloak covered his shoulders. Ryou got up from the ground and his eyes widened.

"Marik, you're one of us!" Ryou shouted. Ame gasped. "He's the holder of the leaf charm, and he warrior of green!" She said. Marik rose a brow. "Wait, you mean I'm one of you?" he asked. Ame nodded. "Yes, and we could REALLY use your help now!"Ryou shouted after he transformed. Marik blinked. "What he heck happened to your clothes?" Ryou ran past him. "The same thing that happened to yours."

Marik looked down and his eyes widened. "THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?" He shouted. Ame ran past him and grabbed his hand. "Less talking, more fighting!" She said before shooting a white arrow at Malik. He yelled before ducking down. "What the crap? Where did you get those outfits?" He asked. Ryou shrugged. "I have no idea." He was knocked over by Nieme being thrown at him. Night was kicking butt today. Nieme suddenly started screaming.

A blue light surrounded her and her blue eyes started to glow brightly. Her robes were replaced by a blue Egyptian dress that went to her knees and a blue Egyptian hatchet, bronze (4 and a half inches), fixed into wooden handle of 16 and a half inches. She stood up and looked at the ancient clothing on her. "What the- HOW IN THE NAME OF SWEDISH FISH DID I GET THESE ON AND WHERE THE HECK AM I?" She shouted. Everyone sweat dropped. I now know why they started dating… He thought to himself.

Marik waked to her looked into her eyes. "Nieme, you're in the shadow realm." He stated simply. Nieme's eye turned into the size of saucers and you could literally hear her jaw hit the ground. "WHAT? MARIK SEBASTIAN ISHTAR HWAT DID YOU DO WITH THE MILLENNIUM ROD?" she shouted. Yet again, sweat drops fell. Marik sighed and calmed her down. "All I need you to do is to helokick that guy's butt over there." He said pointing to Malik.

Nieme rose a brow. "Why? What has he done wrong?" She asked. Marik sighed and said, "He controlled your mind and I have no idea what else he could have done to you when you went missing." He said. (Not THAT way to all you sick minded people out there reading this!) That set Nieme off. "Alright, that's it! The odji(Wicked) shall not prevail!" She shouted before holding her hands in front of her and freezing Malik. "She walked to Malik grabbed his collar.

"Who are you working for?" She shouted before slapping him across the face. Akito ran to him held a knife to his neck. "Answer or die." He hissed. "W-wait! I'll tell you! My leader is…" He stopped talking when a glowing red number nine appeared on his forehead. His eyes turned into a crimson color and his voice changed. "Well, well. Looks like I found out who the other warriors are." 'Malik' let out a dark laugh.

Ryou stepped forward. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" He hissed. Malik laughed again. "My name is none of your concern. I do, however, like games. So why don't we play one? I'll give you a hint whenever I feel like it." He said. Ryou growled, and Nieme stepped forward. "Are you the one who controlled me?" she hissed. Malik rose a brow. "So what if I did? It's not like you and your pathetic group of friends can help you!" He said. Nieme felt the urge to kill him, but knew he would be of importance.

The nine disappeared from his head and fell to the ground. "W-what happened?" He asked. Nieme's eyes narrowed and then she smirked. "I think I know how to make sure he doesn't get up to trouble." She whispered something in ancient Egyptian and a bright light surrounded Malik. A deafening scream was heard before it was replaced by wailing. He was gone, the wail remained. "Where did he go?" Ame asked. Night looked down. "I think I know where." At her feet, purring happily, was platinum colored tom cat.

Cherry: HA! Malik's a kitty now!

Onyx: Cherry, you're on the fourth page!

Cherry: Yeah, so?

Ryou: THAT IS THE LONGEST YOU'VE EVER WRITTEN!

Cherry: REALLY? AWESOME! * does the snoopy happy dance*

Everyone: 0.0'''


	10. Chapter 9: Moonlight dance

Cherry: HELLO READERS!

Onyx: Last chapter, we found out Nieme and Marik are the warriors of green and blue!

Ryou: Not only that, Malik was turned into a cat and a mysterious person wants us out of the way of his plans!

Nieme: or HER plans.

Everyone: Huh, never thought of it like that…

Cherry: OW!

Ryou: What is it?

Cherry: It's okay. My just ankle hurts is all.

Ame: What happened?

Cherry; Well, my brother was hiding in my closet and when I tried to get him out, my folding closet doors were opened and you know how my mom accidently broke one of them when she opened them because it fell off?

All: Yeah…

Onyx: That door fell off and landed on her ankle because her brother pushed it.

Ryou: Are you alright?

Cherry: Yeah, just hurts is all. Night, kill my brother for me.

Marik: Onyx and Cherry do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just their own characters and storyline. And Cherry doesn't own Evanescence.

Chapter 9: Moonlight dance

The six teens and feline left the Shadow Realm and Nieme and Marik were catching up. Ame looked back at them and sighed sadly. Ryou looked in her direction. "What's wrong?" he asked. Ame looked at him sighed again. "I wish I could be with someone like them…" She said, her eyes averting away from his. Ryou blinked. How could no one like her? She was beautiful, sweet, caring… Wait, what was he thinking?

Night was holding Malik, who was napping happily in her arms, while Akito was pouting silently about her giving the cat all her attention. She started to stroke his fur and he started purring. "Aw, I don't know what you guys are so worried about! He is so cute!" She said, still stroking his fur. Ryou looked back at her, and sighed. "He may look cute, but underneath that soft pelt, he's a crazy killing machine." He said before looking forward again.

Marik and Nieme stopped. "We're going to head home. I need to introduce Nieme to Ishizu, and let Odion know she's back." He said. Nieme was wearing a different pair of clothes, if not for her powers. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of a cat on it. Nieme snuggled closer to Marik. "Let's hurry. It's getting cold out." She said. Marik smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and the couple walked away.

Ryou smiled. Night sighed when she saw her watch. "I gotta go too. I wanan get a fresh start on Pac-Man tomorrow!" She said before scampering off. Ryou rolled his eyes. Classic Night. Akito rolled his eyes and walked after Night with a smile on his face. It was just Ryou and Ame. Alone. Together. On a full moon night. (THEY GET IT CHERRY!)Ame sneezed, and rubbed her hands over her arms. Ryou took off his black jacket and gave it to Ame. (Such a gentleman…)

Ame blushed a lovely shade of crimson and wrapped the jacket around her tighter. "Thanks." She said, averting her eyes away from his. Ryou instinctively wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. Ame didn't know why, but it seemed as though this has happened before. She snuggled closer to him. The two walked liked that for a while, Ryou and Ame getting closer by the minute.

Faint music could be heard not too far away. It was a beautiful song by Evanescence called, "You". Ryou stepped back and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Ame blushed, but smiled. "I would love to." She said, taking his hand.

The words have been drained form this pencil…

Sweet words that I want to give you…

And I can't sleep…

I need to tell you….

Goodnight.

Ryou pulled her close and placed his hand on her waist. Ame wrapped her arm around his back and snuggled close to him. The two starting their waltz, Ryou leading.

When we're together I feel perfect….

When I'm pulled away from you,

I fall apart.

All you say is sacred to me.

Ryou and Ame never pulled their eyes away from each other, each looking into each other sacred orbs.

Your eyes are so brown,

I can't look away.

As we lay in the stillness,

You whisper to me…

"Amy… Marry me.

Promise me you'll stay with me."

Oh you don't have to ask me.

You know that you're all that I live for.

Ame leaned her head against Ryou's shoulder, closed her eyes. Ryou smiled. "Ame…" he whispered. Ame smiled to herself. "Ryou…" She said. The two pulled away slightly and looked into each other's eyes. Ryou leaned closer to Ame and found himself kissing her. Was this a dream? No, it was actually happening. Ame wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands traveled to his hair, where she began massaging his scalp and running her finger through his hair.

Considering Maik and Nieme were bored, they went to the fair and saw Ryou and Ame at the top of the ferris wheel. Nieme rose a brow."Man, Ame is pretty handsy." She said. Marik looked at the operator for the ride. "HEY! GET THIS THING MOVING! I'M GETTING SCARED FIR LIFE UP HERE!"

Cherry: HA!

Onyx: Nice job for making a FILLER.

Ryou: Not in my eyes…

All: -.-


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting Sakura

Cherry: Alright, last chapter Ame and Ryou got together!

Onyx: YAY!

Marik: Anyway, this chapter has come the moment of truth…

Nieme: Cherry is making an appearance.

Cherry: YEP! HUZZAH!

Ryou: Cherry and Onyx do NOT own YuGiOh!

Chapter 10: Meeting Sakura

A smile was placed on Ame and Ryou's face as they walked in school hand-in-hand. The look on the girl's faces were one thing; Priceless. The couple walked into Ryou's first class and Ame gave Ryou a kiss on the cheek. "Have a nice day, sweetheart." She said. (BLARG!) Ryou smiled. "I will, knowing I get to see you." He said. (Again, BLARG!) Ame blushed and walked away.

Ryou walked into the classroom, the girls sulking quietly. A pair of blue eyes narrowed. How dare she take away my Ryou! The brunette thought. She narrowed her eyes at the retreating figure of Ame, and smirked. "I'll get my revenge on you yet, Ame Tenshi." She said with a snicker.

After school…

Ame walked home alone, considering Ryou was a couple blocks away from her house. She sighed heavenly. A girl stepped in front of her. She had brown shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the pink girl uniform, and she was frowning. "I want you to stop dating Ryou." She hissed. Ame blinked. "Why? I like Ryou. He's sweet and kind-" Ame felt a fist grabbed her hair. She screamed loudly.

The brunette ripped out a chunk of her hair. Ame fell to the ground and rubbed her head. "That was a warning. Break up with Ryou, or it'll get worse." She hissed. Ame stood up and shouted in her face. "NO! I like-No, LOVE Ryou! And you aren't going to stop me from being with him!" Ame shouted. The brunette slapped her in the face and ripped her emerald necklace off of her neck.

Ame's eyes widened. "No! Give that back! That's the last thing I have of my mother!" She said trying to snatch it back. She smirked and looked at it. "That explains why it's so ugly." She said before pulling her arm back, ready to break it against the pavement. Ame tried desperately to get it back, but to no avail.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed the brunette's, and grabbed the necklace. "Tea, what do you think you're doing?" A female asked. She had red hair that went to her waist (It's styled like Kagome Higurashi's from Inuyasha.) and blue eyes. She wore a red uniform much like the one at Domino High. Tea jerked out of her grip. "Not of your concern!" The red head narrowed her eyes. "It is my concern if my friend is in trouble."

Tea turned to Ame. "We're not done yet." She hissed before walking off. The red head gave Ame her necklace back. "Are you alright Ame?" She asked. Ame nodded. 'Y-yeah, I guess. She just ripped some of my hair out is all." She said, touching the tender spot where her head ached. The girl frowned and sighed. "I'll walk with you to Ryou's. You need to tell him what happened." She said. "Who are you?" Ame asked. She smiled. "My name is Sakura, and I am the daughter of Bastet." She said. Ame's eyes widened. "Y-you're a demigod as well?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "Yes, and I am here to help the warriors of the prophecy." She said.

At Ryou's…

"And Tea did this?" Ryou sked, when Ame and sakura told him everything. Ame nodded. Ryou embraced her and kissed her cheek. "I shouldn't have let you walk alone." Ame felt tears come to her eyes. "It's not your fault…" She said. Ryou held her tighter. "Ame, I care about you. I think I even…" He started. Ame was silent, wanting to hear him say it. "I think I love you." He said. Ame's tears of sadness turned into tears of joy. "I love you, too." She said.

Ryou held her tighter and smiled. "Ame…" he said. Sakura smiled. "Awwwww." She said. The couple looked at her. "And I ruined the moment." Sakura said, sweat dropping. Ryou looked into Ame's eyes. "Can I stay with you for a while?" She asked. Ryou smiled. "Of course you can." He said, embracing her yet again. Sakura used every bit of her willpower to not say, "Aw." again.

Later on…

"So Ame will be staying with you for a while?" Marik asked. Ryou nodded. "How did it go with Ishizu and Odion?" The white haired teen asked. Marik smiled. "They're like sisters! They get long just fine." He said. Ryou smiled as well. Everything was perfect.

Cherry: AND DONE!

Onyx: Don't worry! You shall have more action next chapter!

Ryou: BYE!


	12. Chapter 11: Hints and Anklets

Cherry: Last chapter, Ame was attacked by Tea and Ryou and Ame told each other they loved each other.

Onyx: This chapter, however, has a twist.

Ryou: THESE TWO DON'T OWN YUGIOH!

Chapter 11: Hints and anklets

Malik was purring happily in Night's grasp while she lightly stroked his fur. Ryou watched in silence as the cat snuggled against her and meowed. "I honestly don't understand." Ryou said. Night looked up, as did Malik. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Malik dismissed their conversation and curled up into a deep sleep. "Why he's acting so nice now. I mean, he used to be evil, but now…" He motioned to the sleeping tom on her lap. Nieme picked up the cat and stroked his fur. "I calmed the poor thing down. He's been so frustrated for some reason. A calm mind, means a kind heart." She said. The tom purred.

Malik jolted awake. The nine reappeared in his forehead and his eyes turned into that frightening crimson. "It's time for your hint." He said jumping out of Nieme's grasp. He sat down in the white carpet and closed his eyes.

You are solving a mystery,

To whom the warriors are.

But the place of history,

Is where you'll no longer be four.

Malik blinked and his eyes turned back into their lavender color. He meowed a question. Nieme picked up the cat. "The place of history? I wonder what that is?" Night said to herself. Nieme shrugged. "I have no idea." She said putting the cat down. "I gotta go. I promised Ishizu I'd help her with…" She said, before realizing who was around her. "…Something." She said before rushing out the door. Night and Ryou looked at each other. "What is she hiding?" Night asked no one. Ryou sighed. "I have no idea." He said.

At the museum…

Nieme walked in and saw Marik and Odion. "Hello sweetheart." She said before giving Marik a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Nieme." He replied with a smile. "Any idea where Ishizu is?" Nieme asked. Marik pointed the Egyptian corridor. "Down that hallway, second door to the left." He said. "Thanks sweetie." She said before walking away. Odion started snickering. "Shut up." Mairk said.

Nieme walked into the room and saw Ishizu filing papers at her desk. "Hello, Ishizu." Nieme said with a smile. Ishizu looked up. "Hello. You're earlier than I thought you'd be." She said. Nieme smile even more. "Why wouldn't I? I like helping people." She said. Ishizu held out her ankle and a golden glint sparked off. "Are you sure you have no idea what it is or where it came from?" Nieme asked. Ishizu nodded.

"I have no idea whatsoever. It just appeared." She said. Nieme tried to slide the thing off, but it seemed glued to Ishizu's skin. "Ishizu, it's stuck." She said. Ishizu sighed. "I know, I tried." She said face palming. Nieme sighed. "Ishizu, I don't know what I can do. It's just…" She stopped talking and looked at the blue necklace with a rain drop charm on it around her neck. "…stuck." She said finally. The place of history… She thought. "Ishizu, I have something to tell you." Nieme said.

Cherry: OH CLIFFHANGER!

Onyx: We know's its short and all, but Cherry is having a writer's block…

Ryou: Later.


	13. Chapter 12: The Ankh Charm

Cherry: HELLO!

Onyx: Sorry, we didn't update earlier…

Ryou: It was originally going to be updated on Friday, but the thing didn't save the document.

Cherry: And the computer was not open for a LONG time because of mother and brother.

Ame: Cherry does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 12: The ankh charm

Ame and Chie thought intently on what the hint could've meant. The place of history? Domino and Egypt have tons of history! The blonde girl thought."This is so frustrating!" She shouted before kicking the wall. Malik jumped at the sudden noise and let out a cry of displeasure. Night saw this and picked up the feline. Night had taken a liking to the platinum colored cat, and treated it as if it were her baby. Malik didn't care and loved her back.

Chie let out a sound that sounded like a scream and groan. "I swear to my mother, if I don't find anything about this number nine, I will KILL something!" The red head shouted. Malik pulled his ears back in fear and whimpered. Night stroked the kitty's fur. "Stop it you two! You're scaring Malik." She said holding the cat close to her chest. Ame sighed. "Sorry. I'm just stressed is all." She said rubbing her temples.

Night sighed. "Nothing?" She asked. Two head shakes. Malik looked at Night with puppy dog eyes. "Don't worry. We're going to find out who controlled you." She said. If he could, Malik would be smiling. The feline snuggled closer to Night and fell into a deep sleep. The door slammed open, jolting the cat awake and scaring the life out of the three teens.

Nieme dragged in Marik's older sister Ishizu into Ryou's apartment by the hand. "Nieme, Ishizu?" Ame asked. Malik hissed loudly at Ishizu, his little tail puffing up and his back arching. Night smiled at the cat's protectiveness and stroked the cat's fur. Ishizu sat down on the couch and looked at Nieme. "Nieme, what is your reasoning for bringing me to Ryou's apartment?" She asked. Nieme sighed. "Ishizu, what I am about to tell you is so crazy and bizarre, I don't even know where to start." Nieme started. She gestured to Ame. "So Ame will tell you." Ame shot a confused glance at her friend.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Nieme sweat dropped. "I forgot to tell them didn't I?" She said face palming. Ishizu nodded. Nieme sighed and held up Ishizu's ankle, revealing the golden anklet. The chain held a small ankh, something representing eternal life in Egypt. Ame's eyes widened. "Ishizu… where did you get that?" She asked. Ishizu gave her a blank look. "I have no idea. It just appeared." She said.

Ame sighed. "Ishizu, please don't freak out." Ameh said. Ishizu listened intently as Ame told her everything from when she met Ryou, to now. Ishizu was speechless. "And, it gets much more shocking. Much more." Ame said. Nieme looked at her. "How?" She asked. Ame closed her green orbs and sighed. "Ishizu, you are the daughter of Isis, and the warrior of yellow."

Ryou and Marik walked alongside each other, talking about… whatever guys talk about. (FAIL! DX) A scream was heard and the two teens rushed to the scene. A large snake was attacking apoor girl. Ryou recognized the girl as the one he bumped into at the hall of demigods and the girl who attacked Nieme when she was being mind controlled.

She jumped out of its clutches, her auburn hair swishing in front of her face. The large snake wrapped its long, slimy tail around the girl and squeezed her. She let out a scream of agony. Ryou and Marik nodded at each other. The two transformed and fought the large reptile. Ryou slashed his sword across the monster, but to no avail. The reptile swatted him away, throwing him the brick wall. Ryou felt his breath leave him, rushing to get out of him. Marik was caught in between the venomous fangs of the monster, his eyes threatening to close. He willed himself to stay awake. He couldn't pass out. What if he didn't wake up?

Chie's eyes widened and she grabbed her bag. "Guys, we have to hurry!" She said rushing out the door. Ishizu looked confused. "Why, what happened?" She asked. She looked back. "No time! If you want Marik and Ryou to be alive, then I suggest that you get your demigod butts to the car!"

Cherry: CLIFFHANGER!

Onyx: Again, sorry about not updating sooner.

Ame: BYE!


	14. Chapter 13: Oh no

Cherry: HELLO READERS AND FRIENDS!

Onyx: last chapter, we found out Ishizu is the fifth warrior of the gods!

Ryou: And, Marik and I engage in a dangerous battle with snake demon to save a mysterious girl!

Ame: WHAT!

Marik: Cherry and Onyx do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 13: Oh no…

Then five teens rushed to where Chie sensed the battle was. Ame was tense and held her hands in nervousness. Nieme had her arms crossed over her chest, muttering very "colorful" words about Marik and Ryou going off to fight alone. A yell was heard around the corner, and Chie slammed on the brakes. Nieme hopped out of the car and ran to see Marik in the jaws of a giant snake. Nieme put her hands to mouth. "Marik!" She shouted. Marik looked down at Nieme with a pained look on his face.

Nieme ran into the scene and transformed. Ishizu saw her raven hair grow a blue streak, her citizen clothers disappearing before her eyes. The blue knee length dress flapped against her legs as she leaped into the air with the grace of a feline. Nieme launched her foot into the snake's cheek, but bounced off like it was rubber. She landed on the ground, her back letting a spark of pain.

Nieme let out a yowl, and curled tensed her body. Ame ran into the scene and saw Ryou against the wall, struggling to keep awake. His head had a sickening gash in the back of it, and a trickle of blood was on his chin. Her eyes filled with shock, only to turn to rage. Nieme slowly stood up, only to be knocked down by that monster. Ame ran to Ryou and held him close. "Ryou, please stay awake!" She shouted. Ryou opened his eyes, the black slowly fading from his orbs. He was turning back into a mortal! He wouldn't stand a chance!

His warrior clothing disappeared, turning back into his black t-shirt and jeans. He looked at Ame one last time before slipping into deep unconsciousness. Ame shook his shoulders. "No, no, no! Please stay awake!" she shouted. Ryou didn't answer. She held him close to her, a tear slipping down her cheek. Chie ran to their side. "Get him out of here." Ame said. No softness was in her voice. She was dead serious. Chie picked up Ryou and carried him to the car. Ame stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Millennium metamorphosis!"

Instead of a streak in her hair, her locks of gold tuned into snow white. Her eyes turned even whiter, if possible, and a pair of angel wings appeared behind her. Power surged off her in waves, letting the snake know her presence. Ame leaped up and shot an arrow at his eye. The snake let out a hiss of agony, and recoiled back. Ame finally noticed Marik was within the snake's jaws, struggling to be awake. When the snake was hit in the eye, he dropped the blonde haired teen. "Oh no!" Ame shouted. And blue blur darted into the air and caught the teen. Her hair had turned into a deep blue, no longer a single streak.

She put Marik down and shook his shoulders. "Marik wake up!" She said. The teen opened his eyes, his lavender irises looking into her blue ones. His fighting outfit disappeared, a green t-shirt and jeens replacing it. "Nieme… I'm sorry." He said before closing his eyes. Nieme's eyes widened, rage filling her eyes. Ame saw this, and backed away. Night looked at Nieme in fear. "Wow, you can REALLY feel the rage." She said, moving her hands around as if to feel it.

Nieme charged at the monster and was pushed back by its tail. She was thrown against the ground and rolled several times before stopping. Ishizu was shocked. Did Marik do this daily? She was going to have a very stern talk with him when this was over for sure. She closed her eyes. "Millennium metamorphosis!" She shouted. A yellow streak ran through her hair, and a knee high yellow dress appeared. (GAH! MY EYES!)

A bronze Egyptian poignard and sheath 1 foot long with an Ivory handle, ornamented with studs in gilded bronze. She ran past Nigth and went to the back of the snake. In its tail was auburn haired teen, and she was fighting with all her might to get out. Ishizu stabbed the knife into the tail, making the snake wail in agony. He let go of the gil, much to their relief. "Thank you." She said quietly. Night attacked the snake, and easily struck it in the face. The snake knocked her back, and she screamed. But before she could even come CLOSE to the ground, a platinum blonde blur caught her and put her down gently.

The blur turned out to be a saber tooth tiger (Think Kirara from Inuyasha only platinum blonde) with lavender eyes. He snuggled close to Night, and her eyes widened. "malik?" She asked. The cat purred at his name, and showed his side to her. Night took the hint and hopped onto the tiger. He took off into the air and Night slashed her sword at the monster. Malik bit into its flesh and drew blood the color of black. It screamed in agony before falling to the ground, and disappearing.

Night pet the tiger and hugged him. "Who is a good tiger? You are! You are!" She said. Malik snuggled against her and purred. Nieme changed back into her normal body and ran to Marik. "Marik, wake up!" She shouted. The auburn haired girl ran to the two along with Ame, Night, and ishizu. The mysterious girl looked at Marik and saw something. She pulled down his sleeve and saw a gash in his shoulder. The blood was sticking to his shirt, and odd purple liquid was in it, the skin a deep violet. "Oh no…" the girl said. Nieme looked at her. "What is it?" She asked. The girl looked at her.

"It's poison. We have to get him to a hospital right now."

Cherry: CLIFFY!

Nieme: WTF MAN?

Cherry: IT WAS ONYX'S IDEA!

Onyx: WAS NOT!

Nieme: I'm GONNA KILL YOU!* Starts chasing Onyx*

Ryou: 0.0'''

Cherry: I thought you were unconscious!

Ryou: In THERE I am, but here, I'm safe.

Cherry: *Pulls out chainsaw* What was that?

Ryou: 0.0 nothing.


	15. Chapter 14: The sign and Alexa

Cherry: Hey guys…

Onyx: Anyway, we might not update as often.

Cherry: Mom has work to do on here and my brother does this to get on my nerves and he knows it!

Ryou: Last chapter, e found out Marik has been poisoned in the snake fight after Night completely DEMOLISHED it with the help of Malik, the tiger.

Nieme: is there torture for anyone in this chapter?

Cherry: sort of.

Ame: Cherry and Onyx do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 14: The sign and Alexa

Nieme was literally shaking on the ride to the hospital, and nothing seemed to comfort the girl. Night rubbed her shoulder. "It's going to be fine." She said. But Nieme didn't hear anything. She only heard her heart beating loudly with fear. Fear of losing Marik. He was her love and joy! He couldn't just leave after all they've been through! They risked so much to be together, and Nieme couldn't, WOULDN'T live with herself knowing he was gone. As they made it to the place of dread, the teens helped marik out of the car. They rushed in and all eyes were on them.

Nieme felt uncomfortable with attention on her. Oh how she wished she had her mask! But, she promised Marik she would live without it. She shook her head when she heard voices. "What happened?" A male doctor asked. Night and the auburn haired girl had Marik's arm slung around each of their shoulders. Ame walked up. "We have no idea! He just collapsed and we found this horrible gash on his arm!" She said, lies running through her perfectly aligned white teeth. Nieme dug her nails into her arms. She knew Ame hated lying, but anything to save the one she loved.

Nieme sat down on the bench in sheer silence. She grabbed her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She hid her face in her knees, but did not cry. She had only cried only several times in her life, each being only of great grief. She refused to let anyone see her cry. The reason? She didn't want to feel weak. To look weak. Nieme looked up at the door where Marik was carried through to be checked on. Time seemed to slow down as she stared at it. Her eyes were distant and glazed over. A door opened and Nieme looked up to see a doctor come up to Ame.

A sad look was upon his face as he looked at the teenage girl and he said something to her. Ame put her hands over her mouth and tears threatened to spill. She slipped to the floor on her knees and held her face in her hands. Chie wrapped a reassuring arm around her. Wait a second, Chie? If she's here, does that mean Ryou is? That's why Ame was upset. Something had happened to Ryou. A thought ran into her mind; What exactly?

Her question was answered when she heard the doctor say they could see him. Ame, Night (Malik had to go home, sadly.), Chie, Ishizu, and Nieme went in to see the teenage boy and shcok filled the air. His torso had bandages wrapped around it, as did his head, fresh blood showing. Ame sat in the chair next to the bed and stared at the person she loved dearly. Her eyes were filled with tears and she clutched his hand. "Ryou, please eb okay." She whispered. Nieme silently walked to the girl and hugged with one arm. "It'll be alright." She said. Ame hugged Nieme back sobbed into her shirt. "Oh Nieme! I'm sorry worried! This is all my fault!" she sobbed. Nieme held her close, seeming a little uncomfortable with this particular embrace.

The door opened and Akito came rushing in. "I came as soon as I heard." He said breathlessly. Ishizu and Chie looked to Night. "What? He hasn't been in the past few chapters so here he is!" She said. The girls looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean chapters?" Chie asked. Night sweat dropped. "Nothing! Don't mind my breaking of the fourth wall!" She said nervously rubbing the back of her head. Akito sighed. "Anyway, what happened? All I got from Night's text was that Ryou got hurt." He said. Ame's grip on Nieme tightened. Night elbowed him in the arm. "He isn't the only who's going to get hurt when this is over." Said a voice, they turned and saw that same auburn haired girl.

"I never really found out your name." Ishizu said. "My name is Alexa, and I am the daughter of Seshat." She, now known as Alexa, said. "Thank you for saving me, Ishizu." She said. Ishizu smiled. "Anytime." The raven haired girl said. Nieme looked at the girl with suspicion. "What do you mean by he isn't the only one?" She asked Alexa glanced at her, uncertainty in her eyes. "Er, Chie?" She asked quietly. Chie sighed. "I didn't want to tell you guys this, but I have no choice." She started. "I know what the nine mans." She finished. Silence. Ame looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"The nine, is the sign of Anubis."

Cherry: CLIFFY!

Onyx: Laters.


	16. Chapter 15: The search and Maya

Cherry: HI GUYS! I am SOOO sorry we didn't update sooner!

Onyx: Whatever, anyway last chapter Ryou and Marik were taken to the hospital because they decided to go fight alone, and we found out that the nine appearing on Malik's forehead is the symbol of Anubis.

Cherry: Anyway, I would like to say thank you to NightOwl572 for being my friend and being a awesome writer!

Onyx: Go check out her Fanfictions, like "What started as a conversation…" and "The YuGIOh Project"!

Ame: We would also like to thank loxypuppy419 as cameoing Maya.

Nieme: Have fun reading! These two crazies don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 15: The search and Maya

Silence filled the hospital room as Ame and the others waited for Ryou to wake up. Nieme and Ishizu had gone to check on Marik and Chie went home to rest. Ame clutched Ryou's hand and didn't have any intention of letting go. Alexa sat on the other side of the bed in silence, glancing at Ryou every so often. Night noticed this and smiled slightly. She liked Ryou. Akito tapped his foot against the tiled floor silently and sighed. "Anubis? As if we don't have enough problems," He said. Ame clutched Ryou's hand tighter, and Akito earned an elbow in the side from Night. Ame closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Ryou, please be alright…" She whispered. Night got up from her seat. "That's it!" She shouted, making everyone look at her. "I can't stand here while my friends get hurt by this 'Child of Anubis' or something! We need to take action." She said, clutching her fists. Akito stood up as well. "I agree! We need to do something." He said. Alexa looked down. "Then why not look in the hall of Anubis?" She whispered. Everyone looked at her. "Are you INSANE? I may be crazy, but not THAT crazy," Night said, crossing her arms. Akito, Ame, and Alexa (the 3 A's) arched a brow. "Really? REALLY?" Ame asked. Night shot her a glare. "It's a risk worth taking. "Akito said. Night looked calmed down and smiled. "Okay, let's go," she said making Ame and Alexa anime fall.

After searching the dorms...

"I don't get it. I was sure we would find something," Night said. Akito glanced at one door. "We haven't checked in there…" he said nervously. The four looked at the door and Ame's eyes widened. "Do you have any idea whose dorm that is?" She asked in a hushed whisper. Akito shook his head. "No, I've never been in here. Or, at least I think I haven't," he said, wondering whether or not if he fought in here or not. "That's Maya's dorm." Ame said. "Did you know she killed a man with her bare hands because he was mean to her mom?" Alexa spouted off, something she seemed to very often. Silence filled the hall, but was soon diminished by Night walking to the door. "Night, what are you doing?" Ame hissed. Night slowly opened the door and looked back. "She's gone. We have to be careful though. She could be back any minute."

Night walked in and a small gasp was heard. "WHAT THE EFF?" She shouted. Akito, Alexa, and Ame ran in after her. Onyx's room was… pink. Just that. Pink. She had a pink bed with flowers, sparkles and frilly lace. EVERYTHING either had lace, sparkles, or flowers on it. "This isn't what I thought it would be at ALL." Akito said, his eyes scanning the room. Night pulled out her camera and snapped a picture. "This is the greatest blackmail I have ever seen," She said, an evil smirk on her face. Ame flipped the switch on the lamp and the colors changed drastically. Her frilly pink bed changed into a deep black with red skulls on it and the pink wallpaper turned into a bloody red, looking like it was bleeding. Everything was black and covered in skulls. Night looked around this room. "That's better." She said.

"Hey!" shouted a voice. The teens turned and saw a teenage girl. She had long, dark brown hair with red streaks, and was wearing a black and red skirt over black skinny jeans and black combat boots, with a blood red T-shirt. "What are you doing in my room?" she hissed. Everyone's eyes widened.

It was Maya.

Cherry: SORRY!

Onyx: We are in a hurry…

Ame: Goodbye.


	17. Chapter 16: The wrath of Maya!

Cherry: GOD I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!

Onyx: -.- Let's get this over with.

Ame: last chapter, we went in Maya's room only to see she came in after us!

Cherry: ON WITH THE FIC CAUSE I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 16:

Maya's eyes were narrowed, showing nothing but rage. Everyone froze in fear. "No one, move…" Night whispered. Maya took a menacing step in the room, making everyone flinch. "Night… Why are you and Akito in my room?" She hissed, as if she didn't notice Ame and Alexa. "Erm… nothing?" The blonde said more of a question than an answer. Ame mentally face palmed. We are so dead… She thought. Maya's eyes narrowed when she saw Alexa and Ame. "Why are and Genius here?" She asked. Ame blushed heavily, something she seemed to do often. Two figures flew over Maya's head and landed near Night and Ame. It was Ribbon (Ame's dove from chapter 3) and Pac-Man! They must've sensed something bad was about to happen. A figure slithered across the ground near Maya and circled around her leg. It then swirled around her torso, then her arm, revealing a black snake with a white skull on its forehead. Everyone froze in fear.

"Like her? Don't worry, Nagini won't bite," She said with a evil smile. (Nagini is something in NightOwl572's story "The Yu-Gi-Oh! Project" in chapter 17 that hissed, but was not given a specific species of some sort.) Night held her arms up and said, "Maya, we don't want any trouble,"

Maya's eyes narrowed. "Your point? You know I hate-!" She yelled. A growl was heard behind Maya, stopping her midsentence. She turned around, and gasped. She backed away, giving the group a better look at the owner of the growl. A large black wolf was baring its teeth at Maya, beside a platinum blonde saber tooth tiger growling. Night walked toward the tiger and petted his forehead. "It's okay, Malik. She's my friend," She said soothingly. The tiger ceased growling but kept glancing at Maya every now and then. (Malik loves his mommy. ^_^).The black wolf walked to Ame and sniffed her. He sat his two hind legs and started licking her face. "A-Anpu?" Ame asked. (Ryou's guardian dog! I forgot to give him a name! FAIL DX) The dog responded with a happy bark, nudging her with his nose. She laughed at his behavior and hugged his neck. "Good boy…" She murmured into his fur.

"FRIEND?" Akito asked in shock. Night looked up at him while she was rubbing Malik's belly. "Yeah. We've been for some time," She said. Akito crossed his arms and turned his head away slightly. "That's not something I heard…" he muttered, a bit of red appearing on his cheeks. Malik's eyes narrowed at the boy's behavior to his master, only to soften when he realized this boy liked her. He turned into a small cat form again and hopped onto Night's lap. Maya didn't take notice of this and returned to her earlier question. "Why are you here?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"They're looking for clues."

The teens turned and saw a raven haired woman with cat ears. She wore a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt. Malik's eyes widened and he somewhat bowed before her. Ame noticed this and her eyes widened as well. "Bastet," She whispered. Bastet smiled slightly. "Rise, Malik," She said sternly. The platinum colored cat rose from his place on the ground. "I can see you have changed these past few weeks, and I am proud of you. For this, I give you the gift of speaking," The goddess said. Malik gave her a questioningly glance before letting out a meow ending with, "-Really?" Everyone's eyes widened. Night recollected herself first before picking up the cat and hugging him gently. "Malik, you can talk!" She exclaimed with happiness. The cat was surprised at first, but then relaxed into the hug. "Yes, mother," he murmured. Night looked surprised and held him in front her face. "Mother?" She asked. He looked upset. "I've upset you haven't I?" he said silently with shame. Night smiled and held him close, much to Malik's shock. "No, you haven't," She said before kissing his forehead.

Maya cleared her throat. "Yeah, why are you still in my room?"

After explaining…

Maya's eyes narrowed after the explaining. "You mean you thought I was the one who took over Malik and Nieme's mind?" She snapped. Malik hissed at her, earning a look from Night. (God, she IS like his mother!)

"IT WAS ALEXA'S IDEA!"

Cherry: believe me, I feel SO BAD for not updating sooner!

Onyx: Uh, YA SHOULD!

Malik: *Sigh* while the crazies fight, I'll leave a review request. Please review. *makes cute kitty face*

Cherry and Onyx: *Sees Malik* D'AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!

Malik: *Sighs again* The review button is just down there.


	18. Chapter 17: Nightmares of Egypt's past

Cherry: HEY GUYS! *dodges fruit* I know, I'm later with my updating than usual…

Onyx: *Sigh*let's just get this over with. FYI, this chapter is a little dark.

Cherry: I own nothing, on with the fic.

Chapter 17: Nightmares of Egypt's past

Ryou tossed and turned, his eyes screwed shut in terror. Deafening screams, sprays of blood, and, worse of all, his friend's death. Ame was screaming in utter pain and horror as she fell to the ground with a knife in her chest, Night was being dragged away by Ishizu and Akito because of her injured leg and Marik was lying on the ground with Nieme holding him close. Ryou, horrified, ran to Ame. "Acenath! Acenath, wake up!" he cried. Wait, Acenath? Her name was Ame, not Acenath! Why did he say Acenath? "A-Adio?" Acenath asked weakly. Adio? What was going on?

"Yes, darling?" he asked holding her close. Darling? What the hell? "Run… He's coming," she rasped. Ryou looked down at her in horror. "Who? Whose coming?" he exclaimed. Her eyes nearly closed, but he heard her words loud and clear. "Bakura."

Ryou awoke breathing hard with sweat in his body. He looked at his surroundings, seeing Akito and Night asleep in the chairs, Night snuggled against Akito, whose jacket was around Night's shoulders. Ryou smiled. "Ryou?" asked a sleepy voice. Ryou turned and saw Ame rubbing the sleep out of her eye next to him. "Why are you crying?" She asked. Ryou put his hand to his face and realized there were tears in his eyes. "I had a nightmare, that's all," he said, looking away. Ame put her hand on his. "Do you have any idea how long you were unconscious?" She said, her bangs covering her eyes. Ryou turned in her direction. "What?" he said confused. "You were out for almost a week," She whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

Before he could do anything, Ame hugged him. "I was so scared!" She cried holding him close. Ryou wrapped his arms around her in return. "I'm sorry, Angel," he said. Ame stiffened. "Angel?" She asked confused. Ryou pulled back slightly, so he could look into her eyes. "Yes. Because you're my angel," He said with a weak smile. Ame smiled back. The two leaned forward and kissed passionately.

The next morning…

Ame and Ryou were awoken by Akito, Sakura, and Night rapping the fast food freestyle.

5,6,5,6,7  
>I want a double cheese burger and hold the lettuce<br>Don't be friend son  
>No seeds on the bun<br>Be up in this drive-thru 1 or for 2  
>Got a crave for a number<br>And I like ma shoe  
>You can check It up in here<br>In this dizzle  
>Frizzle ma nizzle<br>And salt on the frizzle  
>Dr. Pepper ma brother<br>Another for your mother  
>I want a double super size and don't forget the fries<br>Krispy  
>What?<br>Oh, Ma brotha  
>Word up<br>Shut up  
>Aooo<br>Pshhh  
>Na, it's tight<br>Ha ha ha ha  
>Aooo<br>Heh?  
>Hey<br>What you talkin' bout Willis?

Ryou arched a brow and Ame started laughing. Sakrua glared at Ame playfully. "Hey man, you ruined the flow!" She sassed. Ryou started laughing along with Ame, earning a glare from Sakura. "Wait a minute, Ryou's awake!" Night exclaimed before tackle hugging Ryou. Ryou let out a yelp of surprise at the blonde's behavior. "You're in a good mood," Ame commented. Night blushed. "Well…" She said. Akito put his arm around, surprising everyone. "We're going on a date tonight," he stated. Everyone's jaws hit the ground. "WHAT?

Cherry: SCENE!

Ame: I really liked the ending! It was really cute!

Cherry: Well, let's hope Night likes it!


	19. Chapter 18: WHAT?

Cherry: HEY GUYS! I'm starting to have little time to even get ON the computer, so bare with me!

Onyx: Yeah, whatever. This chapter Night and Akito go on their date.

Malik: WHAT?

Cherry: Sigh, we'll deal with him later. On with the fic-

Onyx: Cause we own nothing!

Chapter 18: WHAT?

"So, you and Akito are going on a date?" A certain platinum colored said with narrowed eyes. "Yes…" Night practically moaned. "Where are you two going?" Malik asked.

"I don't know."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, will you?" Night said, petting the feline to calm him. "Uh, NO! I will not accept the fact you're going on a date with a boy and don't even know where you're going!" Malik exclaimed. Night facepalmed. This is going to be a long night… Night thought glumly.

Later…

Night had put on a green t-shirt that said, "Homework kills trees!" and blue jeans. Malik walked in with a small green handbag, which Night took with a confused look on her face. "How am I supposed to fit any weapons in here?" Night nearly exclaimed. "It's a date! You don't need weapons!" Malik shouted. Night picked up a small green crystal from her bedside. "I'll take my retractable sword!" Night said tossing it in the bag. Malik let out an aggravated sigh. "Okay! Just hurry!" Malik shouted, before herding Night into the living room.

The doorbell rang.

"That's him!" Malik exclaimed. Night hurried to the door and opened it. Akito stood there with a red t-shirt that said, "Bring on the fight, Mitch" and blue jeans. Night smiled. "Hey," She said almost breathlessly. "Hey," Akito replied holding out his hand. "Hey Night, Bring Akito in," Malik said. "I want to talk to him." Night mentally sighed. This is going to be bad, Night thought. Akito walked in and saw Malik sitting on the coffee table. "Night, did you leave something in your room?" Malik said, not taking his eyes off the boy in front of him.

Night took the hint and went to her room to get the "something". It was just Akito and Malik. "Akito. Can I call you Akito?" Malik asked. Akito nodded. "Yes," he answered. Malik's eyes narrowed slightly. "Sir," Akito said quickly. "Listen. If you hurt Night, you'll have ALL this to deal with," Malik said, preferring to himself. Akito nodded. "Yes, sir," He stated. Night walked out of her room. "Have a nice date, you two!" Malik shouted with glee before hopping from the table and trotting into the kitchen, leaving 2 teens to sweatdrop.

"Sorry 'bout him,"

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away(YGOTAS reference!)

"Big Bro, you think this is a good idea?" A certain black haired teen asked a brown haired young adult. "Of course, Mokuba. I need answers," The brunette replied. He looked down at his feet. "I need them now."

With Maya…

The red streaked girl ran down the streets, gasping for air. "Damn it, Night! Why do you have to get into trouble all the time?" The girl said in between gasps. She ran through Night's lawn and slammed her fist against the door. "NIGHT, NIGHT, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Maya felt movement near her legs and saw Malik sitting, he must've come in from the doggy door, looking at her with wide eyes. "What is it?" he said, standing on his hind legs. "It's Night! She's in real trouble!" Maya said picking up the cat. Malik cocked his head to one side. "What are you talking about? Night and Akito are going on a date. She isn't in any danger," The platinum blonde feline said as a matter-of-factly. Maya's eyes widened. "I was just saying she shouldn't have set up a soda bomb in Seto Kaiba's office this morning because he's set up an investigation, but now…" Maya said, turning away.

"What are you worried about?" Malik asked. "Night didn't go with Akito, Malik." Malik arched a furry brow. "What are you talking about? I saw them leave together!" He exclaimed. "No, I'm saying she couldn't have because Akito was injured in a practice round with Onyx this morning and had to go to the infirmary."

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…

Akito silently pushed a blindfolded Night into a dark room as she giggled uncontrollably. "I can't wait to see the surprise you set up for me!" She said with glee. Akito smirked. "I can't wait either, Night."

With Maya and Malik…

Malik flew through the dark skies with Maya on his back, searching for Night. "Night! Night, where are you?" Malik shouted. Maya sighed. "We have to find her! This reeks of this "Child of Anubis" kid!" Maya snapped. A blue blur flew past them. "HOLY MOTHER CRACKPOT!" Maya screamed, pulling Malik back. "What the hell was that?" The tiger asked no one. The blur slowed down and landed on the biggest skyscraper in town: KaibaCorp. The two realized it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet Kaiba always rode in. "Aw come on! We don't need to deal with Mr. I-Have-A-Ego-So-Big-I Had-To-build-a-skyscraper-to-make-it-fit right now!" Maya exclaimed. Kaiba got out of the cockpit with Mokuba behind, and turned in their direction. "Uh-oh…" Malik and Maya said together.

Cherry: AND DONE! We're done with Chapter 18!

Onyx: OH HELL YEAH!

Ryou: Yeah…Anyway, sorry we took so long.

Cherry: What will happen? Will Night find out Akito isn't who he is? Will Maya and Malik save her in time? Will Kaiba's ego get smaller?

All: PROBABLY NOT!

Cherry: What? Night getting saved or Kaiba's ego?

All: Kaiba's ego..


	20. Chapter 19: Traitor

Cherry: Geez, I haven't updated in forever! This is a chapter full of twists, FYI!

Ryou: Yeah, anyway we found out last chapter that Night was actually going on a date with an IMPOSTER Akito!

Ame: And, Seto is slowly turning towards Malik, whose floating, with Maya on his back.

Cherry: on with the fic cause I own nothing.

Chapter 19: Traitor and WHOSE THE LAST WARRIOR NOW!

With Seto and Mokuba

Seto turned fully and saw the two floating in the middle of the sky. "What the- Mokuba, you see this too right?" He asked, looking at Mokuba. Malik turned and flew off, leaving a very confused Seto and Mokuba. Seto turned towards Mokuba. "Never talk about this again?" He asked. Mokuba nodded. "Agreed."

Seto sighed. "We came back for a reason," He started, looking over the city, "We came to find Ishizu."

With Night and 'Akito'

Night opened her eyes and saw she was in an empty room, tied up in a chair. "What, where am I?" She asked no one. A figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing Akito. "Akito, what's going on?" Night shouted. He looked up, revealing two blood red eyes. Night saw this, horror filling her eyes. "You're one of them? Akito, how could you?" She screamed.

Akito laughed. "Fool, I'm not your precious boyfriend," he snapped. Night's eyes widened as his white and black hair turned completely black. The locks of hair grew to his mid back, and his face turned very pale and it lost its sharp features. "No, no, no! How could you betray us?"

At the museum

Ishizu stared down at her desktop in deep thought. This is all too much. I'm a holder of a charm that grants me amazing powers and I'm the daughter of Isis, She thought, and for all I know, Seto could be a holder.

A knock was presented at her door, snapping her out of thoughts. She walked to it, and speak of the devil, Seto was there. "Seto, what are you-" She started, but he pushed past her before she could finish. He turned towards Ishizu, a stern look on his face. He lifted his pant leg up, revealing a red chain with a Sekhem, the symbol of authority. (It suits him so freaking well, doesn't it?) "Now, before you start telling me 'I told you so' or anything, you should know I just saw a girl riding on a flying tiger, and I believe that there is a thing called magic."

With Maya and Malik

Maya stared intently down at the city below her and something sparked on her radar. Malik felt her tense up, and stopped moving, floating in mid air. He looked up at her in curiosity. "What is it?" He asked. Maya clutched Malik's fur.

"I just felt a large surge of energy," Maya said, eyes still wide. He gave her a confused look. "That surge of energy was a descendant of Anubis, Malik," She started, eyes filling with tears. Malik was shocked to see her cry in front of someone. "Malik, the one who controlled you, the one who hurt Marik and Ryou, the one who was the Akito imposter…Was ONYX!"

Cherry: There's a reason I said there was a lot of twists you know…

Ame: 0_0 Yeah, not like THAT!

Cherry: Whatever. Read and Review!


	21. Chapter 20: Onyx isn't working alone?

Cherry: Hey, been awhile hasn't it?

Ame: Where have you been?

Cherry: Meh, watching the YGO the abridged movie, listening to Three Days Grace and Evanescence, and reading the Larten Crepsley saga of Cirque Du Freak.

Ame: …

Cherry: Well, this is where we find out Onyx's plan! Onyx versus the Warriors of the Gods!

Ame: Yep, the minor character Onyx is the bad guy!

Cherry: Yes, and Kaiba is the last warrior and he's in the fight as well!

Ame: On with the fic!

Cherry: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my own characters and storyline. I have to give some credit to NightOwl572 for being a great addition to my fic! I can't thank you enough!

Chapter 20: Onyx isn't working alone?

As Maya's words reached Malik's ears, his memory returned. He remembered meeting that wretched woman that controlled him and how he allowed it. He landed on the ground, earning a handful of snaps from Maya. But he didn't listen. He was too busy passing out and returning to his memories.

Malik's Memories

"Where am I?" he murmured to himself. He stood up on his hind legs and looked at his surroundings. Wait, HIND LEGS? He looked down and saw human legs. He gasped in surprise and shock. "When did I change back?" Malik exclaimed to no one. "You didn't."

He turned and saw a woman with auburn hair. Her skin was the same shade of peanuts and her eyes were brown. She saw the confusion in Malik's features and sighed. "Malik, this is your mind. This is what you look like within your mental system," The woman explained. "My name is Seshat. You might have heard of me."

His eyes widened and he bent down to one knee in respect. "Rise, Malik," Seshat commanded. Malik did as she said and stood up. "Why are we here?" Malik asked the goddess. Seshat put her hand on his forehead and a large flash went by. Suddenly, they were in a large dark room. A figure was in the room, lying in a corner. Malik recognized it was him and his eyes widened. "Yes, Malik. This was when Onyx's minions took and imprisoned you," The goddess of wisdom said simply.

The door opened and in walked a figure. He was hidden and Malik couldn't make out any distinctive details. "Malik, the gods are lead to believe that within your memories, holds the menace behind this whole scheme," the red haired woman stated. Malik stared in confusion at the goddess. "What do you mean? Onyx is in charge of this!" Malik snapped. He realized his error and murmured an apology to the goddess. She sighed and closed her brown eyes. "No, Malik. Onyx is only an ally to the real enemy."

"What? Onyx isn't in charge of this?"

"No, but we aren't aware of who it is. That's why we're here. Your memories were erased in the Shadow Realm not too long ago, am I right?"

The talk between the two ceased when the door to Malik's cell opened and a figure walked in. The figure's silhouette was shadowed and hidden, so they couldn't see who it was. "I see my 'acquaintances' had to use force," They said. It was female and serious. It had a pang of amusement within its crevices though. _Wait a second_, Malik thought, _I know that voice! _Malik's past self tried to rise from his place on the ground, but was held back by the rusty chains clamped around his wrists and ankles.

"What do you want with me, you witch?" His past self roared. The woman cackled, sending shivers down the present Malik's spine. "Malik, Malik, Malik. I want to offer a proposition," She said with a sadistic smirk. "Is that…?" Malik asked Seshat. The goddess nodded. "Yes, it's Onyx," she replied. Malik went back to his memory. His past self looked somewhat interested. "What kind of proposition are we talking about here?" He asked with narrow eyes. Someone merely snickered at his words. "We want you to join us in this fight to destroy the Fighters of Ancient Egypt." And that was when he made his presence known.

With Night

Night struggled pointlessly against the bounds on her wrists. "Great, not only have I managed to get kidnapped by one of my best friend's yami, I went on a freaking date with her thinking it was Kaito!" She shouted, "If only Malik had nagged me to bring my purse…" Then it dawned upon her. "Oh wait, he did!" She looked down and saw her purse wasn't at her side when she left the house. "Aw man, they're smart!" She shouted. She looked down at the ground in defeat, head hung. That was when a green glint caught her eye. "Is that…?" She started, not believing her eyes.

Then a big, warm grin came to Night's face. It was her retractable crystal sword Kaito gave her for her birthday not too long ago! She used her foot to bring it closer for her to see. Then, with hope on her side, she kicked the small green crystal at the wall. Like she hoped, it bounced off and came flying at her. Night opened her mouth and caught the small crystal within her teeth. She turned her head and spit the crystal into her hand. She squeezed the crystal, activating its ability to grow. That was when the door to her prison opened.

"Hello, Night."

With Ame

Ame's phone rang loudly, which she quickly silenced with an answer. "Hello?" She asked. "Ame! We got trouble and you are not going to believe it!" The voice on the other line shouted. It was Maya and she sounded frantic. "Okay, calm down-"Ame was interrupted. "No, listen! Onyx is the one doing all this!" Maya shouted. Ame's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" the blonde asked. "Don't you see? Onyx is the one who hurt Ryou and Marik! She's the one who controlled Malik and Nieme! She's the one who kidnapped Night and impersonated Kaito!"

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"You think that's bad? Wait till you hear- Hold on, I'm getting another call." Ame waited patiently while Maya took another call. In about five minutes, Maya picked up again. "HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!" Maya shouted through the line. "Wait, what?" Ame said in confusion. "Sorry, I needed to calm down after what I just heard. You are not going to believe this! Seto Kaiba is the last charm holder!"

"What?"

"That's exactly what I said! Not only that, Malik passed out earlier when I told him about Onyx and- Wait, he's waking up. Dude, why'd you pass out on me earlier-Don't interrupt me!" Maya exclaimed, "Wait, what? Are you serious? Oh crap! Ame, you are not going to believe this!" Maya said for what seemed the millionth time that day, "Onyx isn't working alone! And- SHE'S NOT IN CHARGE? Malik, one bombshell at a time!"

Ame finally interrupted. "Calm down Maya! Just tell me whose she working with!" The blonde snapped. There was silence on the other end and then Malik's voice came on the line. "Maya's out cold, Ame. I told her who it was and she just-" Malik started. "JUST TELL ME WHO IN THE SEVEN HELLS IT IS!" She shouted, cutting him short. Malik took a deep breath and said, "It's Bakura." Ame froze in shock. "No," was all she said. Tears formed within her eyes and the phone dropped from her hand. It clattered to the floor. "Ame? Ame, are you there?" Malik asked. Ame didn't respond to his calls.

Her worst nightmare was beginning to repeat itself.

Cherry: I kind of hate myself waiting so long to write this.

Ame: THAT'S why you hate yourself?

Malik: Not the fact that, oh I don't know, you just dropped a bombshell that no one could've been prepared for?

Cherry: Shut up kitty. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 21: It insists upon itself

Cherry: Well, I better get started. Just to let you know though, I put a joke in there that belongs to Family Guy and I don't want to get sued, so yeah. Well, this is where things get REALLY complicated.

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO whatsoever. Bye!

Chapter 21: It insists upon itself

Ame refused to believe what her feline friend had told her. It's not Bakura, Malik, the teenage girl wanted to say, it's something far worse… What did you expect? Another voice said, did you think that fighting that snake and Ryou getting hurt was a mere coincidence? Ame shook her head vigorously. Leave me alone! Ame shouted at it, Can't you see I'm in a bind? The voice sighed within her mind. Ame, you can see the future due to your wisdom of the past, it snapped, why can't you accept that? The blonde haired girl mentally turned on the voice. Can't you please understand I don't want this wisdom? Ame snapped, why can't you see that I don't want to bare your burden?

The voice was silent afterwards. Ame used that time to gather her wits and walk out the door. Where do you think you're going? The voice growled once Ame was on the sidewalk. Ame ignored the voice and ran off down the street. Ryou, I know you can't hear me, she thought, but you have to understand that I care about you and if you want to survive what's coming, you need to forget about me. Loving me lead to your downfall all those millennia ago and I won't let it happen again!

With Malik and Maya

Malik prodded Maya with his paw to wake her up. "Maya, wake up! Ra, please don't be like Night Monday morning!" He said. Maya's eyes fluttered a bit before opening completely. "M-Malik? What happened?" the teenager asked before sitting up. Malik dragged her to her feet. "No time, we have to find Night and we have to find her now, considering we-" he was cut off by someone tackling him to the ground. With a yowl, the Malik fell to the ground with a figure in black holding him down. Malik changed into a feline instantly, resulting in more yowls of struggle. Maya was taken by surprise by someone grabbing her and twisting her arm behind her back.

"Hey, paws off!" Maya snapped, trying to wrench her arm free from her captor. He placed his hand over her mouth, causing her to feel woozy. She looked down at his hand and saw a white napkin. He used chloroform? The last thing Maya saw before she slipped into unconsciousness was Malik being shoved into a brown sack, a loud yowl ringing in her ears.

With Night

"Kaito?" Night said in disbelief. Her black and white haired friend was standing in the doorway with sword at his waist, and smile on his face. If she could have, she would have tackled him in a hug and tell him how awesome he was. But, considering her hands were bound by the ropes on her wrists, she couldn't as so much hug him, let alone tackle him. Kaito walked behind her and untied her wrists. As soon as he did, she tackled him. "I'm so glad you're here!" Night exclaimed. Kaito put a finger to his lips, causing Night to go silent. "I came here as soon as I-" He was cut off by someone striking him on the back of the head. He fell to the ground with a thud. Night barely had time to react when someone put their hand over her mouth, cutting off her fresh air. She fell to the ground, next to her childhood best friend.

Later on…

Night and Kaito awoke to see they were chained to the wall of a prison. "Aw, man!" Night shouted. Kaito merely sighed in defeat. "Night?" A voice asked. Night and Kaito's eyes widened. "Maya?" they both said in disbelief. "Yeah, it's me," Maya replied. Night's eyes adjusted to the dark room and she saw her demigod friend chained to the other wall. "It's a Christmas miracle!" Night shouted with glee. "Good to know you haven't been brainwashed," Maya said with a sweat drop. The door opened and a bag was tossed in. A loud yowl erupted form the bag, then a groan. A muzzle popped out, making Night's eyes widen.

"Malik?" Night asked in disbelief. He looked towards Night through the bag's fabric. "Night? You're alright!" the cat shouted. Night laughed. "As I'll ever be! What are you guys doing here?" the blonde asked suddenly. Maya and Malik looked at each other, then at Night. "No idea," They said in unison. Night sighed. "We have to get out of here!" She shouted suddenly. She looked down in defeat and a look of realization came to her face. "And I think I know how we can!"

They looked at her in confusion while Night pulled out the green crystal from her pocket. "Man, that's TWICE I got away with having this!" Night said before squeezing the crystal. It turned into a small knife, which she aimed at the door. "Night, what are you doing?" Kaito asked, in fear his friend might do something she might regret. "I'm going to throw this knife at the door lock and hopefully it'll go in the lock. And if it does, we're home free!" She answered. Before they could object, Night threw the knife at the door. But instead of going in the lock like Night planned, it bounced off at an angle and aimed for the ceiling. "Uh-oh," Night said. The knife jammed into one of the sprinklers on the ceiling, activating it. Water started to pour onto the three teens and cat below.

Maya sent a glare towards Night. "I am so going to get back at you for this," Maya growled. Malik, whose head was still covered, looked around in confusion. "What did she do?" he asked. Then he felt the water fall on him. "Oh that is so uncool," Malik said. Kaito looked around in horror. "Guys, we're going to drown if we stay in here with the water running!" he shouted. Night and Maya exchanged worried looks. Night sighed and said, "Well, if this is the end, I feel there is something I should share with you all before we all drown." Maya looked up and said, "Oh dear god…"

"What I need to tell you is…I did not care for the Godfather," she said. Kaito and Maya looked at Night in shock. "What?" Maya said. "Did not care for the Godfather," Night repeated. "H-how can you say that, Night?" Kaito asked. "Didn't like it," She replied with a shrug. "Algamero, Alpachino, I mean you never see- Robert Duvall!" Kaito shouted. "Fine actor, didn't like the movie," Night said. "I mean, Night, it's so good. It's the perfect movie!" Maya said. "See, this is always what I get!" Night snapped. "Why don't you like it?" Malik asked, joining in on the conversation. "Couldn't get into it," was Night's simple reply. "Explain, what didn't you like about it?" Kaito asked.

"It insists upon itself."

"What?"

"It insists upon itself."

"What does that even mean?" Kaito asked Night. "It has a valid point to make, it's insistent!" Maya shouted. "It takes forever getting in; it takes about six and a half hours; I can't even finish the movie, I've never seen the ending," Night said, only for Kaito to shout, "You've never seen the ending?" Malik look up. "Well, how can you say you don't like it if you've never given it a chance?" he asked suddenly. "I love the Money Pit," Night said calmly, "That is my answer to that statement."

"Exactly," Maya said with an annoyed look.

"Well there you go."

"Whatever."

"I like that movie too," Kaito said quietly.

Cherry: Yeah, not exactly my best chapter… well, read and review.


	23. Chapter 22: The Real Enemy

Cherry: OK, extremely bored now. I'm sick in bed with nothing to do so I'm using the laptop to write this chapter right now. Let's pray my Pikachu stuffed animal gives me luck. Anyway, I think my story might get more serious as it goes on… I don't own anything involving YGO except my own characters and storyline.

Chapter 22: The Real Enemy

Ame ran out of Ryou's apartment in a haste to get to the others. Although she was in shock, you wouldn't know it due to her stoic expression. I can't let this happen again! She thought, if the others have to suffer again, I'll never forgive myself! Her destination was clear; the hospital. If someone had to know who was hurting everyone, it had to be one of their victims. But should he really know? Ame thought, stopping in tracks. Yes! Another voice shouted within her mind, I was helpless 5000 years ago because I didn't know what would happen! But you know, and you're going to keep it to yourself?

Ame shook her head in response. Leave me alone! I know I have to tell them what happened all those years ago, but what if Ryou hates me for it? I could've prevented half of everything that happened to us, Acenath!

Ame charged past all the people in the sidewalk, passing out apologies like party favors. As she ran, the voice was tormenting her. You know you can't make it! It sneered, there's no doubt in my mind about that! Once you get there, it's all going to be over! Ame almost stopped and yelled at the voice. It's my mind as well, you witch! Ame snapped, just leave me alone! The voice cackled loudly, giving Ame shivers. But she didn't let up her pace. She had to get there in time, she just had to!

She slid through the door easily and made it to the receptionist's desk. "I need to see Ryou Bakura," She said, breathing hard from running. The receptionist looked at the bewildered teen in front of her in surprise. "Alright then," She said simply. Ame let out a breath of relief when she heard that. She wasn't too late! I think you celebration is going to have be cut short, the voice said. Ame looked at receptionist and saw what the voice must've seen; confusion and uncertainty. "I'm sorry, but Ryou Bakura isn't here." Ame's heart skipped a beat when she heard that. Oh no, she thought, this can't happen again!

"What do you mean?" Ame nearly shouted. The receptionist looked taken aback by the teen's behavior. "He was checked out not too long ago," She replied, "The one who took him claimed to be his brother and I have no reason not to believe him." Ame's heart nearly gave out at that thought. She held her head with her left hand, while her right was placed on her stomach. "Ma'am, are you alright?" the receptionist asked. Ame didn't answer her question directly. She just let her knees buckle beneath her, and let herself fall painfully, but gracefully to the ground. The last thing she heard before letting herself slip out of consciousness was the voice laughing victoriously.

Ame opened her eyes to see bright lights. She shielded her green eyes with her hand, letting her eyes adjust to the overly bright room. "Ame? Ishizu, she's awake!" A voice said. Ame put her hand down and sat up in the bed she was in. She looked around and saw Nieme walking towards her. "Where am I?" Ame asked. Ishizu stood by the bedside, crossing her arms like she usually did in public. "You fainted in the lobby and have been out since then," she replied. Ame then remembered why she came in the first place and her eyes widened. "How long have I been out?" She asked frantically. Ishizu looked at her partner in justice with confusion.

"About an hour," Said a male voice. Ame snapped her head towards the doorway. Seto Kaiba stood there, leaning against the door frame. She got over her shock and recollected her wits. Ame swung her legs over the bedside and placed her feet on the ground. Her knees felt weak at first, but then she willed them to work correctly. They didn't disobey. "Ame, what are you doing?" Ishizu asked. "Is Marik awake yet?" Ame asked, slipping her sneakers on and ignoring Nieme's question. "Well, yes but…" Ishizu started, "OK, follow me," Ame interrupted. She walked past her and brushed by Seto. Ishizu and Seto exchanged glances. Seto shrugged and walked after Ame with Ishizu following.

"Hey, let him go!" A voice shouted. It sounded like Nieme! A loud scream was heard, followed by a heavy thud. Ame ran into Marik's room with the two adults following. Ame screamed. They exchanged looks of shock before rushing behind her. On the floor lay Nieme, unconscious, with the hospital bed left in a mess, as if there were a struggle. And Marik was gone.

"You just had to throw the crystal!" Maya shouted at Night. Night narrowed her green eyes at her friend. "Well, how was I supposed to know it wouldn't go in the lock?" she snapped. Malik sighed at the two teens behavior. They've been arguing ever since their Godfather conversation had come to an end. Akito had been secluded to himself in the corner, which Malik found odd. The water had risen to their ankles. Or, in Malik's case, knees. They were soaked and couldn't do anything about it. Maya and Night continued their quarrel when finally the door opened. The water rushed out of the newly opened entrance, past the feet of a figure. The two girls stopped fighting to see who it was. Malik couldn't see anything, so he couldn't tell what the others reactions were.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" A voice asked. It was male and Malik found it extremely familiar. "Bakura?" the teens said in unison. Malik didn't have time to react when he started laughing. "Fools. I'm not him, but you're awfully close," He said. Night tried to stand, but failed due to the chains around her wrists and ankles. "Who the hell are you? And how would we even know you?" She snapped. He laughed once more. "Poor, poor Airi," he said, causing Night to stiffen, "Always clueless. You do know how to make one laugh though." Night backed away from the man. "T-that's not my name! It's Night and it always will be!"

He laughed once more at the young girl. "Oh come now," He purred, "I saw the flash of recognition in your eyes when you heard that name." Night looked down, as to avoid the gaze of those around her. "Now then," He said suddenly, "Why don't we get you all ready for the others?"  
>_<p>

Cherry: OH GAWD! This took FOREVER! I AM SO SORRY! It's just, I've been busy! Again, sorry. Read and Review!


End file.
